


just tell me why

by isthisreallife



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff, LGBTQ Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-02 04:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthisreallife/pseuds/isthisreallife
Summary: Penelope ends things with Josie out of the blue. Josie is heartbroken, but she needs to know why.





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, so this is the first chapter of this multi-fic. I've never written one before (only oneshots) so bear with me. i hope you enjoy and let me know if you like the concept + comment what you'd like to see :)

It was March 2nd. Remembrance Day. The first of the two annual commemorative holidays. Penelope knew what was coming. Grief. Grief was coming. And so was Josie’s concern, her soft eyes filled with worry and care. And Penelope couldn’t do it, she couldn’t sit there and plague Josie with her baggage. She couldn’t damage her like she was damaged herself. She couldn’t. She wouldn’t. 

It’s to protect her she repeated, over and over, in her head. Like a mantra. To protect her. 

There was one problem, though. Josie had said ‘I love you' for the first time yesterday, and Penelope, Penelope had said it back. And now she was pacing around her room trying to find the balls to end it. She had to end it. For Josie. It’d hurt her now but in the long run.. in the long run its what she needs. 

She knew this day was coming, she knew that there was no way she could expose Josie to all of her, yet she told her she loved her and she invested in their relationship, not expecting to fall so hard. Josie was the only thing that mattered to her, so she was going to put her first. Even if that meant she’d lose all she had, she would put Josie first. 

She couldn't let Josie look after her too. Take on her problems. Not when she already did it for everyone else. She cared too much. It was beautiful, really. But Penelope worried for her. 

So Penelope pulls open her dorm room door and walks to the twin’s room. 

Luckily, at the sight of her, Lizzie huffs and leaves, muttering something about ‘not wanting to watch the lovebirds’. 

God, Josie looks so happy to see her. Her eyes sparkle with love. Love. 

Penelope wills her face to stay cold and distant. She wills for her eyes to behave and not be the gateway to her soul like everyone says they are because she loves Josie and her eyes cant show that right now, they just can't. 

‘Hey, babe, are you okay?’ 

There it is, her concern. 

‘urm I just came to say that I can’t do this’ she forces out, because it feels so wrong, so inherently wrong. 

She gestures between the two of them.

‘i just can't do it anymore, it’s over I’m sorry’. 

Penelope knew this would be difficult. But not this difficult. Josie was looking at her with such hurt. Utter hurt. Love, anger, betrayal, confusion were all pouring out of the girl in front and Penelope felt like she couldn’t breathe. 

’Why. Tell me why’ Josie demands. Tears falling. Heavily. 

It takes Penelope by surprise, the sternness, the imperative. It’s a side to Josie she rarely sees, but she loves. Loves. 

‘i-i I just can't okay i-‘ 

‘you’re breaking up with me, the day after I said I love you and you’re not even going to tell me why?’ Josie said, voice starting off strong and angry but ending in a broken whisper. 

Tears were beginning to appear in Penelope’s eyes. Her heart was fucking breaking. She turned and marched away. Praying Josie didn’t see straight through her nonchalant facade. 

But Josie did. She saw the love in her eyes through all of her piercing words. Those beautiful, telling eyes of hers and those tears that Josie saw escape them as she left. 

And now, amongst the heartbreak and the anger and the wrenching sadness was a melancholic curiosity. Worry. Why had she done it? 

Why had she done it when all Josie could see was love in her eyes and not even an ounce of indifference. 

Because the opposite of love is indifference, and there was none. None. 

 

xxxx

 

The pair had been dating a little over six months. And god was it the best six months of their lives.

It started when Penelope arrived at the school in September, warmly greeted by Josie (and less warmly, Lizzie) no less. 

And to be clear, Penelope was not one to believe in sappy bullshit like love at first sight but when she saw Josie, it's like something just clicked. 

They got on like a literal house on fire, much to Lizzie's distaste. 

They would stay up late just talking, watching films, hell they even found a way to make studying fun. Being in each other’s company just felt .. right. 

So, it wasn’t long before chatter turned into kisses and friends turned into girlfriends. They were utterly transfixed. 

Penelope's good days largely outweighed the bad, for the first time in years. Though the bad reared their ugly heads from time to time, as if to remind her not to get in too deep. But no matter how hard she tried she just could not stop falling. 

She never meant for it to get this far. But she was in love. Josie brought out the best side of Penelope. The worst side of her never failed to remind her it was still there, though. 

And then Remembrance day was brought up in one of their weekly assemblies, the trauma popped up and decided to haunt her for a while. Convincing her that she was just poison and Josie was her victim. And she couldn’t let Josie be her victim. 

She knew she needed to just talk about this. Just let it all out. Let Josie hold her and tell it will all be fine and that she’s perfect just the way it is. She knew Josie would help her and love her, because thats what she does. But her logical self was being quite extraordinarily overpowered by her irrationality then. 

So Penelope did what she does best and pushed Josie away. On the day when she really needed her most. But of course Josie didn’t know that. Penelope couldn’t let her know that.

 

xxxx

 

Josie lay there, staring at the ceiling, unmoving. Merciless tears incessantly falling. 

Penelope also lay, starring, unmoving. Not crying, though. No. She felt numb. The reality of what she had just done truly kicking in. She had nobody now. In her attempt to protect the girl she loved, she’d cut off the only person she had. And all she felt was ice.

She wonders briefly why she decided to subject herself to this pain and then she remembers that it's not about her. It's about Josie. It’s about protecting Josie from her dark, fucked up past. And from the damaged parts of her mind that will probably never heal. It's about protecting Josie from her trauma and her sadness because she knows Josie will feel it all too because she’s an empath. And Penelope can't have that. She can't have her hurting because Penelope is damaged goods. 

 

xxxx

 

‘what the fuck happened to you’ 

‘gee thanks for the concern Liz’ Josie croaked out, fresh tears spilling from her puffy eyes. 

Sensing this was probably more serious than she first anticipated, Lizzie softened and sat down next to Josie, pulling her in for a hug. 

‘Penelope just broke up with me, out of nowhere. Out of nowhere Liz’ Josie spilled as sobs wracked her body once more. 

Josie didn’t know that emotions could cause such physical pain but right now she was hurting more than she even though possible. The unrelenting pain in her chest made it feel like she was suffocating. Breathing felt physically difficult. And what hurt most was the complete absence of closure. Something must have happened and that hurt more than the heartbreak. She was worried. Worried sick for Penelope. 

‘i’m going to kill a bitch’ Lizzie spat, rubbing circles into Josie’s back. 

‘i told her I loved her yesterday, Liz, and she said it back. She fucking said it back and now this’ she literally wept. 

‘it sounds like she’s scared, Jo, miss badass is a pussy it seems’ Lizzie scolded. 

‘I love her though, Lizzie, I fucking love her and this hurts. It fucking hurts.’ Josie said weakly. 

Lizzie just held her tighter, with what she can only guess is a similar feeling to what Josie was experiencing in her chest. Fuck twin pain. 

 

xxxxx

 

The next few days were difficult, to say the least. 

Josie found it virtually impossible to find the will to even move let alone eat or study or socialise. 

And what didn’t help was watching Penelope waltz around, her confident, alluring demeanour unscathed, like nothing had happened. 

Every time Josie saw her she felt like throwing up. 

She couldn’t tell if it was hatred or just the fact that she missed the girl she loved so fucking much it was unbearable. 

It was definitely not the prior, the hate that Josie did hold was for the unanswered questions, not for Penelope. Never for Penelope.  

But she tried to tell herself she held at least some animosity towards the girl because quite honestly that was the only way to cope. 

But Josie swore she sees pain and guilt in Penelope's eyes. She swears that this ‘oh nothing even happened’ persona is fake. And this reminds her that she is not coping. Not at all. 

She needs to know why Penelope subjected them both to this agony. The worry for the raven-haired girl was eating her alive.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its the honour council elections and penelope takes matters into her own hands when she sees Josie isn't going to run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys, so this chapter is pretty canon compliant + some extras and my take on things. not all the chapters will be this canon compliant but my fic follows a similar timeline to the show. this chapter is quite a lot longer than the first one so sorry or you're welcome (depending on whether you like long chapters). excuse any mistakes i rushed the proof-reading process so i could get this out today- i hope you don't mind, who needs capital letters anyway. but yeah, enjoy. Kudos and comments are much appreciated. my twitter is @biddul.ph btw :)

A month later and Josie is still silently crying herself to sleep more often than not. And she no closer to actually finding out why Penelope so cruelly broke her heart. Though that's likely due to the fact that Penelope had decided to morph into satan herself and push Josie away at every opportunity. Josie knew this was likely a coping mechanism, but it didn’t make it hurt any less. 

Penelope still cared of course. She still loved Josie. This front of hostility and sass was to just gain any sort of reaction from her ex. If she couldn’t get positive attention, she’d get negative. She knew this was unhealthy but she was past giving any and all fucks. 

 

xxx

With the recent influx of monsters invading Salvatore, and with it the introduction of a wave of new rules, Alaric had decided to introduce an honour council. One witch, one vampire and one werewolf.

Penelope only needed to hear the world honour before she knew that Lizzie would be running, simultaneously dimming Josie’s light even further no less. 

Since ending things with Josie, Lizzie seemed to somehow bother Penelope even more than she did when they were together. Penelope wasn’t quite sure how that was even possible but apparently, it was. 

Lizzie was bad when Josie and Penelope were together, constantly stealing attention from Josie and requiring all of her energy. But since they broke up, it was like Josie was walking in her shadow even more. 

Penelope knew how special Josie was independent of Lizzie. She was smart, charismatic, funny, empathetic - honestly, Penelope could list her perfect qualities endlessly. It dawned on her that Josie had relied on Lizzie to cope, and in doing so muted herself. 

Penelope would be lying if she said that Lizzie hadn’t influenced her decision to ends things with Josie. She was worried that if she burdened Josie or if she hurt her that the girl would crawl further up the co-dependence rabbit hole that was Lizzie Saltzman.

When honours council was proposed, Penelope knew that Josie would be perfect for the job, and that she wanted the job. She also knew that Lizzie would be running, and so undoubtedly, Josie wouldn’t. 

 

xxxxx

 

Josie was in full swing campaigning for Lizzie. She secretly wanted to run herself, but she knew it wouldn’t be fair to undermine Lizzie like that, so campaign for her she did. 

She heard Penelope’s familiar voice as she walked through the doors towards the stairs.

‘Don’t vote for Lizzie Saltzman, if your interests don’t line up with hers, you’re witch no-grata. I personally believe you deserve a better candidate -‘ 

‘so you’re running for honour council just to spite her? That's low Penelope, even for you.’ Josie interrupted, annoyed.

Penelope seductively walked up the stairs, that iconic smirk plastered on her face. She wasn’t going to bother telling her that she was actually campaigning for Josie and not for herself. The surprise on Josie’s face when she wins is worth keeping the secret. 

‘You used to like it when I went low’ she said in a low, borderline sexy tone. 

A shiver ran up Josie's spine and she felt her cheeks begin to heat up. Why did Penelope still have to get to her like this? 

‘You know what I mean’ she managed, after a beat too long. 

‘You don’t even like extracurricular activities, let alone anything that involves a moral compass’ she finished, mildly proud of her quick recovery. 

‘Oh? And your witch ethics committee is okay with double plagiarism?’ she said, snatching the poster from under Josie's arm.

‘Its not like hope was an option’ 

Penelope smiles sadly at the realisation that Josie didn’t even consider herself an option, or at least she wouldn’t publicly admit she did. She had so much potential, and she wouldn’t even be selfish just this once to fulfil it. 

‘Bow out now or I will crush you’ Josie finishes. 

Feisty, Penelope thinks. Hot. 

‘Oh honey, you crush on me. And deep down you know I’m right, your sister is unfit for office’ Penelope replies, sad smile replaced with her signature smirk once again.

Satisfied with Josie’s speechlessness, she saunters off.

Not so deep down Josie did know Penelope was right. Lizzie and her.. temperament probably wasn’t the best option for such a vital role within the school. But she couldn’t betray her sister like that. Not after everything. 

 

xxxx

 

Josie rounded the corner into the bedroom she shared with her twin. Lizzie was trying on outfits for her campaign speech. 

‘None of this is working’ the blonde said, changing the colour of her suit for the umpteenth time. 

‘You know you’re not going to lose the election over an outfit’ she replied, bored of her sister’s dramatics. 

‘I’m not worried about losing the election, i’m worried about what I’m going to wear to my victory rally’ Josie remained silent and continued to work on the campaign posters. She really did hate her sister’s arrogance sometimes. It was exhausting.

‘The outfit makes the speech, how do I look’ she said, spinning around to face Josie.

Josie rolled her eyes, she looked like she was about to walk the red carpet at the met gala, not perform a speech to the school. 

‘Maybe you should wear something that shows your fellow witches you’re taking this seriously, it’s a big responsibility.’ She said, trying to keep the animosity from seeping into her voice. She couldn’t help but think about how she would be doing everything differently. Everything better. 

She scolded herself for thinking that way and again for knowing she was right. 

‘That is why I’m perfect for the job, I’m a tastemaker, an influencer, people don’t really know what they want until I tell them that they want it. They need me.’ Lizzie said, not even noticing Josie obvious disapproval. 

Josie just nodded slowly, god did she wish that Lizzie would just see anything but herself for once. 

Wanting to stir the pot a little after her sister’s little display Josie decided to inform Lizzie that Penelope was also running. 

'Bad News, I forgot to say’ 

Lizzie looked up and narrowed her eyes.

‘Penelope is running too. I caught her today, preaching on the stairs, surrounded by witches.’ 

‘She’s what now?!’ Lizzie practically shrieked.

‘She’s running for honour council’ Josie repeated. 

‘Yes, I heard you’ lizzie huffed. 

‘Well if you believe everything you just said I’m sure you’ll have no problem beating her’ Josie replied in a far too calm tone. 

Lizzie just scoffed and stormed out of the room. 

Josie smirked to herself. She enjoyed that way too much. 

 

xxxx

 

Penelope flops down on her bed, exhausted. She’s talked to far too many witches and had far too much social interaction today for her liking. She’s about about to close her eyes and breathe when Hope walks in. 

‘Are you campaigning for Josie to be on the honour council?’ 

‘Maybe?’ 

‘Does she know you’re campaigning for her to be on honour council?’ Hope enquires, her eyes accusatory. 

‘No she thinks I’m campaigning for myself just to spite Lizzie’ 

‘Jesus p, do you want to make Josie hate you even more?’ Hope softens a little. 

‘Someone has to make her emerge from Lizzie’s shadow, I don’t mind sacrificing myself to do that for her.’ She sighs. 

‘You can't keep torturing yourself like this p’ Hope says, concern filling her eyes as she looks at her friend. God for a moment there Penelope swore she saw Josie in her.

‘It’s more painful if she doesn’t see me at all, when she doesn’t even acknowledge me. At least this way she notices me’ Penelope shrugs. She missed her girl. 

‘You’re a lost cause at this point I might as well give up’ Hope throws her hands in despair ‘move over we’re watching a movie, something has got to take your mind off Josie I can't watch you just wallow in worry’ hope rolled her eyes, giving Penelope playful shove. 

Penelope smiled, she was glad she had Hope. As much as Hope was right, she knew she was doing the right thing for Josie. Just because she ended it doesn’t mean she stopped caring. 

She moved over making space for her best friend. 

‘You’re an asshole’ Penelope said playfully as she scrolled through Netflix. 

‘You love me’ 

 

xxxx

 

The day before the election Rafael waltzed into the twins room. 

Josie was happy to see him. They had been getting closer lately, despite the fact she was still nursing a wounded soul, she liked him. 

Lizzie paused her victory speech a stood up dramatically on the other side of the room. 

Josie greeted him with a nervous giggle; ‘Hey Raf’ 

‘Hey Jo’

‘Welcome to the winner’s circle’ Lizzie butted in. Josie ignored her. 

‘How is going with jackass Jed? Do you need anymore advice on how to deal with cro-magnon alfas?’ She asked, referring to the last time she had hung out with the wolf. 

‘Yeah that's actually why I’m here’ he said brushing past her to talk to Lizzie. 

Ouch. 

Josie busied herself around the room while Lizzie and Raf talked. She didn’t care much for the conversation but she'd be lying if she said she wasn’t nosy enough to stick around. 

She whipped her head round when she heard Lizzie say she had a lot of secs. She meant time. Josie shook her head and tried to contain her laugh. 

Josie watched the pair as inconspicuously as possible as Raf asked Lizzie to vote in favour of Landon staying. She couldn’t help the twinge of annoyance she felt when Raf assumed Lizzie would win, but she let it wash over her. 

Lizzie agreed all too quickly. It at least needed some thought. 

'Suck up.' Josie thought. Mentally scolding herself for yet another silent dig at her sister. Had Penelope influenced her this much? 

It was when Lizzie asked Raf to be her date to their birthday on Friday in return that she dropped what she was carrying in surprise. Embarrassed, she hid behind her clipboard, cheeks growing red. But had Lizzie just blackmailed Raf into being her date? 

She couldn’t tell if she was feeling jealous or disappointed. A mix of both probably. 

After some resistance, he agreed. Josie's heart sank just a little but she feigned excitement for her sister. 

This election was corrupting her.

 

xxxx

 

Josie was doing some last minute campaigning for Lizzie. 

Gaining promises of votes with questionable methods to say the least. She hoped Lizzie didn’t notice her pink sweater was missing. 

Everywhere she went Penelope seemed to be there too. Sending her side glances with that god damn entrancing smile of hers. It drove Josie insane but she couldn’t help but look at her every time she appeared. She was still whipped. 

She knew Penelope could see right through her. She could tell that Penelope knew she wanted in on the honour council. She could also tell that those glances that the raven-haired girl was giving her were full of questions; she may as well have been screaming ‘why the hell are you campaigning for Lizzie when you want this yourself?!’

And honestly, she didn’t even know why anymore. 

Penelope noticed that Josie was so engrossed in Lizzie’s run that she didn’t even seen the posters with her face on them plotted around the school. By Penelope herself, of course. 

She also notices that Josie does not look the least bit happy to be campaigning for Lizzie, meaning she obviously wants this for herself. 

Penelope praises herself for her good work. Silently excited for results day when she gets to feel Josie happiness second hand. Because she does feel what Josie feels. 

It’s a blessing and a curse. 

 

xxxx

 

It was the day of the election and the twins had both cast their vote as early as possible. Keen to make a good impression by being present before everyone else. 

The hall filled up with supernaturals casting their vote and going to sit with their peers in anticipation for the results. 

In true Penelope style she was fashionably late. The dark-haired witch elegantly made her way down the grand staircase, black heels clacking on the mahogany steps. Her eyes were locked with Josie’s every step of the way. 

She was wearing a white blouse, high-waisted navy trousers, and a cape with the Salvatore ’S’ emblazoned on the chest and engraved into the fastening. She looked breathtaking. Josie’s mouth went dry, she couldn’t tear her eyes away. 

‘That cape will be the death of me’ she whispered under her breath, still utterly entranced. 

Penelope brought her hand up to her face and opened her palm, blowing a kiss, her eyes still focused on Josie, who had been staring back the entire time. Penelope’s enchanted vote, on which was written Josie’s name in cursive handwriting with a heart, drifted gracefully into the ballot box. Gasps erupted from all of the transfixed onlookers. Josie felt a pang of jealousy, which quickly subsided when she realised Penelope only had eyes for her. 

Not that it mattered, she lied to herself.

With a flirtatious wink, and of course that signature smirk, Penelope broke eye contact and sat in an empty seat, just a few seats down from the twins. 

She wanted a good view. 

A few minutes and two of Lizzie's minor freak-outs later, Emma walked down the staircase ready to announce the results of the election. 

‘Alright, voting is now closed’ Emma’s English accent filled the room. 

Everyone fell silent. 

‘Lets get started’ Emma continued. 

Josie bit her lip. She cast her glance over to MG, then to Rafael, who had now become alpha, and finally to Lizzie. They all looked like they were about to be sick. 

She couldn’t help but chance a look at Penelope, who was staring right at her, because of course she was. She looked away quickly. 

‘The werewolf representative will be Rafael’ Emma Proclaimed. 

Josie let out a breath. She was happy for him.

Penelope was indifferent, if anything, slightly disappointed, she thought Rafael was a bit of an idiot. Though she might be biased, seeming as Josie had been spending more time with him lately. She was too good for him.

The room broke out into applause. 

‘i’ve always wanted to be part of a power couple’ Lizzie said lustfully beside Josie. The brunette twin just rolled her eyes. 

Emma’s voice cut through the noise one more. 

‘The vampire representative will be’ MG stood up ready to celebrate ‘Kaleb’ Emma finished. 

MG’s face dropped. 

So did Josie's, she was sad for her best friend, he didn’t deserve to be let down like that. 

Penelope shared Josie’s displeasure. She’s always had a soft spot for the boy. 

The pair’s disappointment was interrupted by Emma’s shouting. 

‘Thank you. And the witch representative will be’ Lizzie turned to Josie in Emma’s pregnant pause ‘how do I look’ Josie just smiled and nodded, adjusting her sister’s tie. 

‘Josie’ Emma finished. 

Josie’s eyes went wide. Lizzie’s face fell. Did she hear that correctly? 

She was annoyed at herself for the wave of happiness that washed across her. She turned to look at Penelope who gave her a wink and finger guns pointing. She wanted to smile in gratitude and at the girl's nerdiness. 

Josie turned to Lizzie who was making a sharp exit towards the door. Josie was quick to follow, dreading what was about to happen. 

Penelope watched Josie leave. She was happy. She knew beneath Josie’s surprise was elation, and for that she felt content. 

 

xxxx

 

Josie found Lizzie talking to Emma. She hung back, not wanting to interrupt. She followed Lizzie to their room after what looked like a heated conversation with the school councillor. 

After throwing three books and a chair across their bedroom, Lizzie sat down crying but breathing deeply. 

Josie sat on her bed, silently watching. She knew it was best to give her a little space. 

‘can i-‘ 

‘shhh’ Lizzie silenced. 

‘Get you anything’ Josie finished in a whisper. 

‘I am trying to rise above it, so let me freakin' rise’ Lizzie said, coldly calm. 

Josie was somewhat proud of her sister for adopting a calmer coping method. At least she was trying to better herself. 

Josie got up and walked over to her sister, crouching down to meet her gaze. 

‘Okay I don’t know why Penelope had them vote for me, it doesn’t make any sense’ she said half-sincerely. 

In all honesty, she probably did have an inkling as to why Penelope did it, but that definitely wouldn’t help Lizzie. 

‘Whats done, is done, Jo’ Lizzie said cooly. 

‘Well I can step down and then they’d have to go with the runner-up’ Josie offered. 

As much as Lizzie had bothered her throughout this process, she still loved her and she'd sacrifice what she wanted if it meant the blonde girl would be happy. 

‘Great minds think alike, I already asked Emma if we could do that’ she said, visibly holding in her emotion. 

‘And they said no? Well then we can ask Dad’ Josie suggested. 

Lizzie took a breath, ‘She said yes, except it turns out I wasn’t the runner-up either’ she said. Rage lacing each and every syllable. 

 

After hours of consoling Lizzie, the feisty twin was finally asleep. 

Josie lay there with a smile on her face. She was happy. Despite Lizzie’s utter devastation, she was happy. She really wanted a seat at the table and thanks to no other but her ex-girlfriend Penelope Park, did she have one. 

She knew Lizzie come round eventually, especially as it wasn’t Penelope who won after all. She’d rather have her sister represent the witches if not herself, Josie knew that. So she took peace of mind in that notion and allowed herself to be happy. For what felt like the first time in a month. 

It was funny really, the last thing that caused her happiness was the same thing that caused her happiness now. Penelope. But under such different circumstances. 

Josie, for the first time since they split, let herself want Penelope. This euphoria she was feeling wasn’t just a result of winning the election, it was a result of knowing Penelope still cared. And after a month of torment from the girl, she wasn’t so sure she did. But now knowing she did, all Josie felt was relief and content - minus the emptiness she felt from not being Penelope’s anymore. But she put that to the side for now. 

She wanted to see her, to thank her, to do something. She was restless with swirling emotion. 

So she silently got out of bed, careful not wake an exhausted Lizzie, and crept out of the room. 

Josie quietly made her way to Penelope’s room, a journey she remembers all too well, and gently knocks on the girl’s door. 

At the sudden realisation its 1am and Penelope will more than likely be asleep, a wave of guilt washes over her. 

But before she has the chance to regret her choices, a very awake, albeit tired looking, Penelope opens the door. 

She’s clad in sweatpants and an oversized college sweatshirt that Josie swears is hers. Her hair is up in a messy bun and her face is fresh and free of makeup. Josie thinks she looks beautiful. Utterly beautiful. She misses seeing her like this, relaxed and soft. 

The smaller witch looks surprised to see her. 

‘jojo’ 

‘Hi penny’ 

Penelope’s heart swells at the nickname. She stares at the taller girl. Still in her uniform, from a night of consoling Lizzie no doubt. But she looks happy. 

Penelope smiles at her. 

Josie all of a sudden pulls her in for a hug. 

Penelope almost squeals in surprise but soon relaxes into the embrace, burying her face in Josie’s neck and smelling the sweet scent of her honey and almond shampoo. She missed this, It wasn’t until this moment, this indescribably perfect moment, she realised how much. 

Josie feels so at home in Penelope’s touch that she almost forgets to let go. 

It’s over all too soon after it began and Josie is looking at her with those big brown eyes and for a moment she thinks she sees love in them, no, she knows she sees love in them. 

They gloss over, but not with sadness. 

‘I just wanted to say thank you urm for the election’ she starts. 

‘I know you’ll probably tell people it was to spite Lizzie but I uh I know why you really did it so, thank you’ she pauses. 

‘Thank you for seeing me and for seeing what I wanted and for doing something about it’ she finishes, a single tear escaping down her pink cheek. She wipes it away quickly. 

‘I don’t know why I’m crying’ she laughs nervously. 

Penelope is looking at her with such softness and admiration and love. She’s about to say something before Josie speaks again. 

‘i’m going to try and be more outspoken. This was the push I didn’t know I needed. You always seem to know just that little bit more than I knew myself’ she chuckled. 

Penelope breaks her silence, ‘You don’t need to thank me, Jo. You never need to thank me. You deserve this. I- I’m really proud of you’ Penelope replied softly, reaching for Josie’s hand and brushing her thumb over the girl’s knuckles. 

‘This doesn’t mean I’ve forgiven you for all the snarkiness, but just - I appreciate it, more than you know’ Josie says softly. 

With that, the taller girl kisses Penelope’s cheek, lingering for a beat too long to be platonic, and walks away. Turning back briefly to give her a warm smile. 

Penelope watches her go. Her cheek tingling and her smile wide. She stands there for a while, replaying what just happened over and over.

She'd almost forgotten what happiness felt like. Trust Josie to remind her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie is annoyed at Josie (whats new). Josie gets closer to Raf. Penelope is jealous. Hope gives good advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guyss so this chapter is a little angsty (sorry not sorry) but its kinda fun too idk. I can't quite believe i actually wrote it and got it up today (its nearing 1 am here so it technically tomorrow but I'm counting this as a win). im actually quite happy with this but excuse any mistakes, it's late. i just wanted to say a massive thankyou for all your kind comments and kudos, they're very motivating so keep them coming! enjoy the chap!

Things between the two improved after the election day. 

Josie could see more than just the girl who broke her heart when she looked at Penelope now. That made it easier. 

Penelope could look and Josie without just seeing pain in her eyes. That made it easier, too. 

Things weren’t fixed. Not even close. But it was an improvement. 

 

Josie was sitting in chemistry of magic, a class she shared with Penelope, reflecting. She should have been paying attention, those charms with aromatic mechanisms weren’t going to learn themselves. But she couldn’t help her wondering mind. She was happy Penelope had stopped being Satanic, but she still wasn’t sure where she stood. And then there was the whole Raf situation. He hadn’t stopped flirting with her since the election. Which concerned her because she had mixed feelings towards the alpha. Lizzie however did not, and the last thing she wanted was to stealing Lizzie’s crush off her. 

Josie was snapped out of her thoughts by her teacher announcing that they needed to find a pair to practice the charms she had just demonstrated. Well shit. 

Josie felt Penelope’s gaze bore into her back. She turned round to see the girl approaching, smirking, obviously. 

‘Partners?’ Penelope asked, with a hopeful tone. 

Josie was a little surprised, but this wasn’t the first time they had worked together since tensions had eased, but it always unexpected. 

‘Sure’ Josie replied with a smile. 

‘I saw you were miles away there, thought you might need saving.’ 

‘Uh yeah, thanks. Just one of those days where my mind won't stop’ Josie lied. 

Her mind never stopped racing when Penelope was around. 

‘What were you thinking about?’ Penelope asked, eyes cast down skimming the archaic textbook laying on the desk. 

‘Oh you know.. just.. things’ she stuttered.

‘You. Lizzie too, but mostly you’. Josie thought. 

‘Oh yeah, things? Super specific, totally worth blocking out the entire lesson for, Jo’ Penelope replied sarcastically but with playfulness her voice. 

‘Shut up’ Josie laughed, bumping her shoulder into her ex. 

‘Come on let me teach you these charm mechanisms miss daydreamer’ Penelope said, smiling. 

Penelope taught Josie the charms, not missing out a single detail. After twenty minutes Josie had it down and they were practicing together, giving each other notes on how to improve and laughing at each other's mistakes. It was like their past was momentarily forgotten. Josie was reminded just how well they worked together, they made a great team. 

When the bell rang the pair packed up and walked out the classroom still engrossed in conversation, only to be met with Lizzie’s judgmental stare. 

I'm just gonna go to the lunch hall’ Penelope said, signaling to the left. 

‘Bye Jo’ she said softly as she turned to walk away. 

‘See you later, P’ 

Lizzie walked up to her, looking pissed. 

‘You most definitely will not be seeing her later’ the blonde huffed.

‘I probably won’t be but that's not for you to decide, anyway’ Josie replied, irritated. 

‘She’s the devil incarnate Jose, or have you forgotten? Ever since the election you and Satan’s little helper have actually been, dare I say, nice to each other?! I’m not down for it’ Lizzie said, disapproval laced her words.

Josie didn’t dare tell Lizzie that Penelope campaigned for her for any other reason than just to the spite the blonde. She didnt want to think about what would happen if her sister found out it wasn’t about her and that Penelope actually did it to help Josie. God no. That would end in a lot more than just tears. She opted to keep Lizzie in her bubble of ignorant bliss, where even her arch nemesis only had energy for her. 

‘She’s being civil, Liz. I’m making the most of it. It’s not like I don’t enjoy her company, we used to date, I enjoy it quite a lot actually’ Josie admitted. 

‘Nothing’s going to happen though, be calm’ Josie added quickly, covering herself. 

‘You need to have a reality check Jo, remember what she did to you’ Lizzie said before storming off. 

Lizzie was probably right, she shouldn’t just forget what Penelope did even if she had partially redeemed herself. She should be wary. But she couldn’t help but give in to the unwavering pull she felt towards the girl. 

 

xxxx

 

The next week followed a similar path to the prior. Penelope and Josie interacted, civilly, friendly even. 

Josie enjoyed spending time with her ex. She was pleasantly surprised that being in the raven-haired girl's presence seemed to relieve the relentless ache in her chest. The ache put there by said girl. She thought it would be more painful, if she’s honest. But if anything the pain subsides when she briefly forgets they’re not together anymore. Only to come back tenfold when they’re apart and she remembers. It’s worth it though. It’s a kind of high, she finds herself becoming addicted again. 

Penelope is just grateful that her less antagonising behaviour has actually yielded some benefit. Josie was willing to talk to her, spend time with her even and that was enough. It satisfied her craving to be near the girl, even if only an ounce at a time. 

It was better this way, she kept telling herself, she couldn’t hurt her this way. 

Josie was aware of what she was doing. Getting closer to Penelope just to feel some sweet relief. 

Lizzie was also aware. 

Thats why she held an intervention. A fucking intervention. With a powerpoint presentation and everything. 

Lizzie had MG collect Josie from her last class of the day, before she had the chance to hang out with the evil one, as she put it. 

‘what - MG, where are we going?’ 

‘Lizzie’s orders, come on’ Mg encouraged, pulling Josie by the hand to the room the twin’s shared. 

The room was dim. A projector stood on a small stool, shining a far too meticulously crafted presentation onto the wall. A chair sat adjacent to it.

‘Sit.’ Lizzie instructed, pointing at the chair. 

‘I hate to do this, Josie’ 

‘No you don’t’ Josie thought. 

‘But you leave me no choice. This, Josie Saltzman, will be your moment of anagnorisis’ Lizzie finished, dramatically. 

‘Oh my god you are ridiculous’ Josie scoffed. 

‘I am merely doing what needs to be done, reminding you of the crimes of Dante and Edgar Allen Poe's literary love child: Penelope Park’ 

Josie stayed quiet, glancing at Mg. He looked at her apologetically and shrugged his shoulders. Josie huffed and Lizzie began. 

Penelope’s face flashed up on screen, to the left was a list of her ‘offences’ as Lizzie had titled it. Lizzie had five whole slides worth of comments Penelope had made. She stopped and evaluated every. Single. One of them. it was as torturous as it sounded.

Josie was getting bored and quite frankly angry at her sister. 

Lizzie’s powerpoint ended with the breakup. 

‘And finally, her unforgivable act’ Lizzie got ready to describe what had happened when Josie interrupted. 

‘Enough! I know exactly what happened, I've replayed in in my head god knows how many times, I’ve tortured myself over it. I don’t need you to stand there and tell me how bad it was, I felt it!’ Tears pricked in her eyes at the memory. She bit her cheek, containing her emotion. 

‘Well, finally some acknowledgment!’ Lizzie said. 

‘That girl ruined your life and you’re still giving her the time of day!’ She continued

Josie sighed, she was over this. 

‘You know what, you’re right’ she said, exasperated. 

‘I’ll stop talking to her, hell I’ll even stop making eye contact with her, how about that? Will that make you happy, Lizzie? Because it’s obviously not about what I want!’ She shouted. 

She got up and stormed off. Lizzie was right, but the way she went about that was all wrong. That was for her own satisfaction, not to help Josie. 

 

xxxx

 

Josie tried not to let Lizzie’s point, albeit badly illustrated point, but a valid one none the less, get to her. But every time she looked at Penelope now she could just see that fucking powerpoint. She couldn’t tell whether she loved or hated Lizzie for it. 

She spent the next week avoiding Penelope like the plague, brushing her off or lying to excuse herself from talking to her. 

Instead, she filled her time hanging out with Rafael. He wasn’t as smart, as enjoyable to look at or as riveting in conversation as Penelope, but he was a good distraction. 

She didn’t want to lead him on, she could see the way he looked at her, but to her, it was just a friendship. She hadn’t given him any reason to believe it was more than that. And she would be lying if she said a part of her didn’t enjoy the jealous glint she caught in Penelope’s eye when the witch saw them together. 

Penelope noticed Josie avoiding her, spending more time with Rafael. She was jealous. She knew she shouldn’t be, but she was. She was also angry. Angry that Lizzie had poisoned Josie and angry that Josie had let her. And had listened. 

She felt herself becoming more closed off, more hostile like she had been before the election. It’s not like Josie was giving her the time of day anymore anyway. Back to getting negative attention it was, then. Back to square one. 

Josie felt the shift in Penelope’s persona, too. She mourned the progress they had made. 

 

xxxx

 

Josie was sitting in the lunch hall with Mg when Raf came up behind her, putting his hands over her eyes. 

‘guess who?’ He Joked. 

‘Raf’ Josie playfully warned. 

Penelope watched from the table adjacent, trying not to gag. 

Josie turned in her chair to look at the boy. He looked nervous. 

‘So, Jo. I was wondering, since we’ve been spending so much time with each other..’ 

Shit. 

‘Would you maybe like, want to go out with me? Like on a date?’ The boy finished messily. 

Josie’s eyes went wide. She felt her body heat up under gaze of literally the entire lunch hall, under Penelope’s gaze, specifically. 

Suddenly aware of how long she had been silent she blurted out ‘Sure uh yeah that’d be nice, Raf’. 

Penelope felt like she’d just been punched in the throat. Penelope stood up abruptly. Chair squeaking with her movement, she stomped out of the room. She couldn’t breathe. 

Josie watched her go with a pain in her chest. 

‘sweet, I’ll text you?’ Raf said.  
Josie murmured a yes in response, eyes still glued to Penelope’s quickly disappearing figure. 

 

Penelope made it back to her room, willing herself to just breathe. 

Hope entered the room not a beat after her. She sat down, drawing her friend into a hug. 

‘I’m sorry’ the tribrid said, not know what else to really say. It’s not like the two were together anymore but she knew this would sting. 

Penelope took a deep breath. 

‘He’s not good enough for her’ she said. 

‘I know’ Hope replied simply. 

‘Look I know it’s not want you want to hear, but it looks like she’s moving on. And unless you’re going to be honest with her and get her back, you cant do much about it’ 

Hope was the only person Penelope had told about her past and her damage. Because Hope had it too. Hope understood what Penelope was doing, avoiding being open with anyone as not to hurt them, because it was exactly what Hope did too. But it didn’t mean she thought Penelope should be pushing Josie away, because she knew that Josie would love all of Penelope, the good and the ugly. 

‘wow ouch’ Penelope retorted, tired. 

Hope was right, Josie was allowed to move on. Why it had to be with that aggressive, one brain-celled wolf she had no idea. 

‘She would choose you over him in a heartbeat though P, but she’s not going to do that unless you give her the option’ Hope finalised, standing up to make her way to her next class. 

Just because Josie had every right to date whoever she wanted, didn’t mean Penelope had to be nice about it. 

 

xxxx

 

Turns out wolves are really bad at planning dates. 

Rafael had taken Josie to the cinema. And then back to school. That was it. You cant even speak in the cinema. It wasn’t a patch on her first official date with Penelope, who had taken her out for the whole day. It was all Josie could think about during her date with Raf. 

Penelope had planned it all out. First, she took Josie out for breakfast, pancakes and coffee, to a cute little café round the corner from the school. After that, Penelope had taken Josie to an exhibition, about saxon history and the origin of witches in England. History was Josie's favourite subject behind chemistry and she was always saying that she wanted to know more about witches from Europe, so when Penelope had seen the exhibition was showing, she knew it’d be the perfect place. They ate lunch on the grass in front of the beautiful museum building and stayed there talking and enjoying each other’s company before curfew. Josie had assumed the date would be over once they arrived back at Salvatore, but Penelope had one final surprise. The raven-haired girl had led Josie back to her room. It was decorated with fairy lights, a blanket fort stood expertly constructed beside the girl’s bed. The floor was littered with duvets and pillows. Penelope’s laptop was open with Netflix already up. The pair spent the night cuddling, watching movies and stealing kisses. She had even cooked Josie’s favourite meal and reheated it using a spell. Everything about the date was utterly perfect. penelope had been so attentive, tailoring everything to Josie's interests and loves. She swore that was the day she knew Penelope was it for her. But apparently she had been wrong. 

Upon arrival back to the school, Josie thanked Rafael for a nice night (yes she deliberately used the weak adjective to describe it) and hugged him awkwardly goodbye.

Penelope watched the interaction with jealously and skepticism. Josie did not look the least bit sad the date was over. She already knew it wasn’t a patch on their first date. 

She walked up to Josie. 

‘How was your date with your mutty boyfriend’ Penelope remark, making sure to add the right amount of disgust and smugness in her voice. 

‘He’s not my boyfriend, and why do you care? Jealous?’ Josie said, trying to sound annoyed and not melancholic as a result of contrasting that dismal date with Raf with the sheer bliss that was their first date. 

‘A little, maybe a lot. You’re too good for him, you shouldn’t be with him’ Penelope said matter of factly. 

She couldn’t tell if it was the fatigue, the sadness brought up by old memories or the fact she’d just had a shitty night but for some reason that comment got to Josie more than it should have. It made her blood boil. 

‘Well you have no right to be’ the brunette spat back with venom. 

‘Who should I be with then? Huh? You? Who the fuck are you to tell me who I should and shouldn’t date? You broke up with me, Penelope. So fuck off with the judgment and the unsolicited jealousy like I was the one who left you.’ Josie continued, letting her anger get the best of her. 

Penelope took step back, shocked at the sudden burst of rage from her ex. It must have been a really bad date. 

She recovered quickly. 

‘The date was that bad huh? Should have gone out with me.. oh, wait, almost forgot I broke your heart.’ She smirked devilishly, rubbing salt in the wound. She immediately regretted it, though. 

That hurt. 

Josie looked like she’d just been slapped across the face. Her eyes glinted with sadness but her words were livid.

’Yes, it was terrible. Is that what you want to hear? It didn’t even come close to the dates we shared. But that doesn’t fucking matter anymore does it because you left and we’re over so butt out of me trying to move on, Penelope.’ Josie said, unaware that she had begun crying in her rage. Or was it sadness. She couldn’t tell at this point. 

Penelope suddenly felt guilty for pushing the girl too far. She went to reach out for Josie as she walked past frustratedly wiping tears from her face. 

‘Don’t. You succeeded in hurting me once again, congratulations, I hate you. I’m sure that's what you wanted’ Josie hissed, snatching her arm away from Penelope’s touch. 

Penelope’s faced dropped. She’d fucked up. She wanted to scream that that was the opposite of what she wanted and that she was sorry she fucked up. She wanted to run after her and tell her everything, tell her how much she loved her. But she just stood and watched her walk away. 

All Penelope had sacrificed to protect Josie was for nothing, because she’d been hurting her all the same, all this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my twitter is @biddul.ph :))


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the twins' biological mom emerges from the dead and suddenly Josie is missing. penelope has never felt fear like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is 1x06 but with few extras and changed a little fit my plot. those of you here for Lizzie/Hope, dont worry their dynamic is coming - it was meant to be in this chapter but this came out way longer than i expected. this took me forever to write and its currently 3am. but i have learnt how to spell meringue so like.. silver lining? im not really sure how this chapter turned out because im like so out of it but i hope you enjoy it. excuse any mistakes (ill check it in the morning properly i need sleep) but i wanted to continue my streak of putting out chapters on consecutive days. anyway, another huge thankyou for the supprtive comments and kudos, its hugely appreciated :)

Lizzie had taken the whole ‘Josie going on a date with Raf’ deal pretty well. Apparently she was over him now, something about not liking boys who wore earrings or something. Not that it mattered anyway, she had ended things with Raf before he got any ideas. Their date had confirmed Josie’s feelings. She didn’t like him. Like even remotely. And adding to the fact she was still very much not over Penelope and still very much wanted to be with her, she wasn’t willing to give it a go with the wolf. 

 

Speaking of Penelope, Josie hadn’t even so much as looked at the girl since their fight. It had been over a week and the two hadn’t even made eye contact. She was still so angry at her. She felt betrayed that Penelope would mock their breakup like that. Especially knowing how much it hurt. 

 

Penelope had never felt so guilty. It was eating her alive. She didn’t know what came over her during that fight, she didn’t know why she cut so deep. She’d made Josie hate her all over again, and this time she wasn’t so sure if she was protecting Josie from herself or if she was just hurting her regardless.

 

She wanted to attempt to apologise, she knew Josie wouldn’t tolerate a conversation, so the raven-haired girl slipped a note in Josie’s locker and hoped for the best. 

 

After final period Josie walked up to her locker, ready to dump her books and be done for the day. She entered her combination and opened the modestly decorated door. She flinched when a piece of folded red paper flew out. She fumbled embarrassingly trying to catch it before it fell the floor. Face turning red, She looked around to see if anybody had seen her awkwardness before bending down and picking up the paper. She slowly opened the note to reveal unmistakable cursive handwriting. Penelope. 

The note read; 

‘i’m sorry. I went too far. Please just look at me.’ 

 

Don’t get her wrong, she was happy to see that Penelope had acknowledged her mistake, but it was going to take a lot more than a note to win Josie’s forgiveness. 

 

Penelope stood in the doorway watching Josie. She had the note in her hand, it was scrunched up, ready to be discarded. Recycled she hoped briefly. Josie looked up, and for the first time in nine days, made eye contact.

 

xxxx

 

It was the morning of the twins’ birthday and Penelope was baking cupcakes. For the twins, mostly Josie. Okay maybe entirely for Josie. She had gotten up at 6am to make Josie’s favourite. She was still trying to get the birthday girl to forgive her. 

 

Picking up the freshly iced (with Italian meringue buttercream of course) cupcakes and walked up towards the twins room. Rounding the corner she whispered ‘accendo infernem’ and lit the candles on the cupcakes. 

 

‘Whoop whoop! Happy Birthday, witches!’ She said entering the room. 

 

‘Oh look, it’s Satan in a crop top, come to burn my world down?’ Lizzie said rolling her eyes.

 

‘Retro’ Penelope said, looking at Lizzie’s hair. 

 

‘Princess Di before she got style, I dig it’ she finished, smirking. 

 

Lizzie huffed, offended. 

‘What do you want?’ Josie asked from behind Lizzie, only mildly irritated to see Penelope there. 

 

Penelope took that as a win.

 

‘Oh just to cheer you two up, you know since your mom’s not coming’ 

 

Penelope had overheard the office staff on the phone with Caroline, she was canceling the pick-up car that was meant to be collecting her from the airport. Lizzie was much closer to Caroline than Josie was, so she knew Josie wouldn’t be too devastated at the news. Lizzie, however, would be livid. Any chance to make Lizzie suffer, Penelope took. 

 

‘What?’ The Twins said in unison, mouths agape. 

 

‘Oh, I heard them cancel her pick up at the office. I thought you knew. oops,’ she shrugged. 

 

Lizzie raised her hand, slamming the door on Penelope. 

 

‘I’ll leave your cupcakes out here’ she called from the other side of the mahogany. 

 

Josie and Lizzie turned to look at each other. 

 

‘I’m going to kill dad’ Lizzie said, making a break for their father’s study. 

 

Josie swiftly followed, though pausing to pick up the cupcake and put it on her desk. She missed Penelope’s baking, the girl had a talent for it. Josie didn’t fail to notice it was her favourite flavour; banana and chocolate chip with Italian meringue icing. She smiled. 

 

Josie ran to catch up with Lizzie, meeting her at the locked doors of Alaric’s office. 

 

Lizzie aggressively shook the handles of Alaric’s office. ‘Uh dad, why is your door locked’

 

‘And when were you going on telling us that mom wasn’t coming back? Josie piped up. 

 

Alaric’s eyes widened and his face filled with panic, thinking quickly he held Jo and covered his hand over her mouth as a precaution.

‘Urm I was about to, there was a strike at the airport in Mozambique’ Alaric replied, stuttering. 

 

‘She couldn’t compel a pilot and hop on a private jet?’ Lizzie countered. 

 

‘She’ll explain everything later okay but right now I’m going to need you go because I’m wrapping your presents!’ He called back, running out of excuses. 

 

‘No you’re not you’re lying through your teeth’ Josie argued back. 

 

Shed always known when people were lying. She didn’t even have to be in the same room as them to tell. 

 

The twins put their palms on the locked doors, siphoning magic. Their palms glowed red. 

 

‘sarvei’ they recited together. 

The doors flew open to reveal Alaric and Jo. They stared at the twins, wide-eyed. 

 

‘Who’s this trollop?’ Lizzie asked, unimpressed to see her father had company. 

 

‘Oh my god’ Josie whispered under her breath at the realisation that their bio mom, the woman she’d been named after, the woman that was supposed to be dead, was standing right in front of them. 

 

‘I need you both to leave, right now’ Alaric said gravely. 

 

‘i’m sorry but how old are you?’ Jo asked, breaking her silence. 

 

‘sixteen’ the girls said in unison. 

 

‘Today. It’s our birthday.’ Lizzie finished. 

 

‘Twins.’ Jo breathed in utter disbelief. 

 

‘What are we interrupting here' Lizzie asked, losing her patience. 

 

I'm serious, do as I say and just go’ Alaric said, also losing his. 

 

‘Lizzie it's her’ Josie said. She had always been the observant one. 

 

‘Her who?’ Lizzie said, still oblivious. 

 

Josie walked over to her father’s shelf, picking up a framed picture of him and Jo on their wedding day.

‘Her’ she whispered, showing lizzie the photograph. 

Jo watched, hand over her mouth, barely being able to comprehend what was happening. How were her babies alive when she was shot and killed? Endless questions were swirling around her mind. 

‘Holy crap, you’re Bio-mom.’ Lizzie said, suddenly enlightened. 

 

‘This is impossible, I wasn’t even showing at our wedding- how’ Jo trailed off, desperately trying to understand what was going on. 

 

‘Your family’s crazy coven magically implanted them in Caroline when you died, she’s their birth mother.’ Alaric answered. 

 

Alaric went on to explain that Caroline and him were not together and that Caroline had married Stefan Salvatore. Only for him to die on their wedding day. He explained how Caroline and himself had opened this school. Lizzie didn’t fail to butt in and praise Caroline, attempting to fend off Jo. The twins finally introduced themselves after the confusion was cleared up. 

‘I’m Lizzie, by the way, after my mother’s mom’ 

 

‘And I’m Josie, Josette like-‘ 

 

‘Me’ Jo finished 

Josie smiled. She could already tell that she was a case of nature not nurture, like Lizzie, who took after Caroline. No, Josie took after Jo. She could feel it. She had the urge to just sit down and tell her all about her life, and hear all about Jo’s in return. She’d always wanted to know her Biological mother and now maybe she’d get the chance. Josie suddenly felt very overwhelmed, like there wasn’t enough time in the universe to fit in everything she wanted to say. 

 

Alaric declared that they had to run more tests, to find out what was happening and why Jo had suddenly risen from the dead. He pulled the truth crystal from his desk drawer, gesturing Jo to sit down. 

Josie insisted on staying. She was desperate to know as much as possible about Jo and her parents’ relationship. Lizzie stayed too, though visibly less enthusiastic. 

‘What’s your name?’ Alaric began. 

 

‘Josette Laughlin’ 

 

The crystal glowed blue. She was telling the truth. 

 

‘And what’s your profession?’

 

‘I’m a doctor, I was anyway.’ 

 

Blue again. 

 

‘Repeat after me: I am here to harm you’

 

‘I’m here to harm you’. 

 

Red this time. 

 

‘How did you meet my dad?’ Josie butted in, curiosity getting the better of her.

 

‘i er that's not a question’ Alaric murmured. 

 

Jo started to answer regardless, wanting to make up for as much let time as she could. 

 

‘I walked up to him at a college party, he was the only guy over twenty.’ 

 

‘Was it love at first sight?’ Josie asked. 

 

It was a question she’d been waiting to ask somebody who was in love. She desperately wanted to know if it was possible. She wanted to validate what she had felt when she first laid eyes on Penelope. She swore it was, she swore it was love at first sight. 

 

‘Jo, don’t be so nosy’ Lizzie scalded, obviously nervous for the answer. She wanted her dad to love Caroline, her real mother. 

 

‘Not quite’ Jo answer despite Lizzie’s objection. 

 

‘I flirted with him and asked him for a sip of his drink. He told me he was a germaphobe. But I thought he looked like Indiana Jones, so.’ Jo continued, her words laced with love and admiration. 

 

The Crystal glowed blue once more. 

 

Josie smiled. 

 

Alaric’s heart ached. 

 

‘This walk down weird old people memory lane is fun and all but we have a party to get ready for’ Lizzie bitted in, looking at Josie expectantly. 

 

'Will you still be here after?' Josie asked hopefully. Wanting more than anything to see more of her mother. 

 

‘i will be there when I can. But for right now, the office is off limits’ he informed Josie. 

 

Josie just looked at Jo, who nodded knowingly. 

 

Josie walked out of the office. She couldn’t quite comprehend what had just happened. She suddenly felt overwhelmed with emotion, both from being stupidly happy from meeting someone she’d never thought she get the opportunity to meet but also with fear, fear at the thought of losing her. She doesn’t think she could take that.

 

Air felt like it didn’t want to stay in her lungs and her eyes stung from impending tears. She really needed to talk to someone right now, get these feelings out or she'd drown in them. Lizzie wasn’t an option, she made that clear from her hostility towards their biological mother. Alaric was occupied. Hope didn’t do feelings. 

 

Josie found herself at Penelope’s door, unaware that her unconscious had taken her there while she had been lost in her thoughts. She didn’t want to admit that her instinct was to go to Penelope all along. But deep down she knew the Penelope would be the only one who would get it, get her. 

 

She rapped on the door gently, yet urgently as she attempted yet again to breathe, with little success. 

 

Penelope opened the door, concern immediately flooding her eyes. 

 

‘Josie?’ 

 

’So my biological mother, who was shot and killed while she was pregnant with Lizzie and I, is standing in my dad’s office night now and um I don’t know how to really take it all in. She’s supposed to be dead, and now she’s here, and she's just like me.’ She said, still struggling to breathe.

 

Another tear ran down her cheek. 

 

‘oh Jo, come here’ 

 

Penelope drew her into a hug. Josie finally took a breath and broke into sobs. 

 

‘I’ve always felt an emptiness, especially as Lizzie is so like mom, and now Jo is there and it feels like a whole new part of me is emerging. And I’m scared P, what if she’s not real or if she gets taken away from me. What if she’s just another monster here for the knife’ Josie whispered. He head was buried in Penelope’s neck, her tears dampening the other girl’s skin. 

 

Josie didn’t know just how right she was.

‘it’ll be okay, Jojo. Make the most of her while she’s here, think of this as a blessing. If anyone can see the good in things, Jo, its’ you. It’s what I lo- like about you. And if anything happens well then it happens. We’re witches, we believe in the natural order of things.’ Penelope said, trying her best to reassure the girl.

 

Josie’s breaths begin to slow at Penelope’s words. Josie hugged her tighter. Penelope always knew what to say, always knew that Josie just needed to hear some rationality and logic because she was most likely panicking because she couldn’t find hers. 

 

Penelope stroked circles into Josie’s back. 

 

Josie’s tears began to slow and her mind started to clear. She took a deep breath, the scent of Penelope’s shampoo suddenly bringing her back to earth and reminding her where she was. She pulled away, quickly thanking Penelope and making an excuse that she had to help Lizzie get ready before swiftly exiting the room. 

 

Before making it too far, she turned back and popped her head round the other witches door. Penelope, still standing in the same spot, turned to look at her.

 

‘Just because you made me a cupcake and gave me a hug doesn’t mean you’re forgiven, I still hate you’ she said quickly, but not nearly in a serious enough tone for Penelope to believe her. 

 

It was a good cupcake. 

 

xxxx

 

After finally making herself look like she hadn’t just been crying in arms of her ex, not that Lizzie would have noticed anyway, Josie entered their bedroom. 

‘Jesus, there you are! Where have you been? You need to help me get ready, come on.’ Lizzie demanded. 

 

‘Yeah sorry I just had to.. clear my head’ Josie mumbled, mostly to herself. 

 

After two hours and way too much highlighter later, Lizzie was ready. She was clad in a short blue dress and heels. Her hair was up and curled, courtesy of Josie. 

 

Josie was still in shorts and a t-shirt. She wanted today to be perfect for Lizzie. It’d already been hard on her and she missed her mom. 

 

It’d been hard on Josie too. But she was always one to put others before herself. Always caring just that little bit too much. 

 

‘You’re not even dressed. I don’t wanna be late to my own party.’ Lizzie remarked, changing the subject from slating Jo, much to Josie’s relief. 

 

‘I’m done, I'll catch up with you okay? Go.’ She said, encouraging her sister to go have fun. 

 

Josie looked at her pillow and noticed a small envelope. She opened it. It was from hope, wishing her a happy birthday. There was a locket inside too. Josie put it on and admired it up close. She was grateful for Hope. She was an unexpectedly good friend. 

 

Josie turned around, about to start getting ready when she sees Penelope in the doorway. She knocked on the frame twice. 

 

‘Hey Jojo, how are you feeling?’ 

 

‘I’m better, thank you’ 

 

‘I just wanted to say sorry for earlier, by the way, I saw a chance to make Lizzie suffer and, I shot my shot.’ 

 

‘Why can't you just ease up on her?’ Josie asked, tired of Penelope’s and Lizzie’s constant conflict. 

 

‘she sucks the air out of every room you’re in’ Penelope said, sadly. 

 

‘She’s my twin, we can share oxygen’ 

 

‘Are you sharing love interests now too? because she’s the only one with a date.’ 

 

‘Since when do you want me to have a love interest that's anyone but you? Or have you forgotten how you reacted when I walked in with Raf the other day’ Josie scoffed. 

 

‘I’m just saying, Jo, you’ve crawled so far down the co-dependence rabbit hole that you think taking care of yourself is selfish? But it's not. So when are you going to take care of you? Penelope countered. 

 

‘I take care of myself just fine. What I sacrifice and for whom I suffer for is up to me. Besides, you gave up up the right to care about my life when you walked out of it so just leave me alone.’ Josie spat angrily. 

 

‘Well party starts in five, shame you spent all of that time helping Lizzie get ready’ Penelope replied, trying to seem as if what Josie had just said hadn’t affected her. 

Josie stays silent and watches Penelope turn around and leave. 

 

xxxx

 

Josie was walking down to her father’s office, dressed in a strapless pink dress and small heels. She mutters a charm with her palm on the door, the doors fly open. she scans the room for Jo. She was taking Penelope’s advice and making the most of Jo being here. 

‘Do you know how to braid?’ She asks innocently after spotting her bio mom by the cabinet. 

 

‘Aren’t you going to be late?’ Jo asks, finishing up Josie’s hair and handing her back the hairbrush. 

 

‘oh it’s cool, no one will notice’ 

 

‘At your own party?’ 

 

‘Maybe if I had a date’ Josie added, sadly. 

 

‘Is there someone special?’ Jo asks gently. 

 

‘Yes. But she’s being an asshole’ Josie thought. 

 

‘That, is a complicated question.’ Josie replied instead. 

‘Humour me’ Jo invited. 

 

‘Well, earlier this year there was this girl’ she said with an unintentional amount of softness and love. 

 

‘But she dumped me, and I still don’t know why.’ 

 

‘Oh’ Jo reacted sympathetically. 

 

‘And then there was this boy, but that didn’t work out, turns out I definitely wasn’t over my girl, anddd he’s really bad at thinking of dates’ Josie laughed. Unaware that she’d instinctively referred to Penelope as hers. 

 

‘Oh that's no good then. I hope you find someone who will love you as much as you love others. Anyone who spent five minutes with you would know how special you are’ Jo said kindly. 

 

Josie wanted to tell her that she had. That Penelope loved her like that, more even. But she wasn’t so sure she was right about that. And that was too long of a story to burden her bio mom with. She only had limited time. She didn’t want to waste it talking about her ex-girlfriend. 

 

‘You’re only saying that because you’re-‘ Josie stopped herself. 

 

‘Its okay, Caroline is your mom, she did a great job’ 

 

‘Lizzie is exactly like her, you wouldn’t know that she’s not her biological mom’ she said, feeling that familiar twinge of sadness mixed with jealousy that crept up when she thought about the bond Lizzie shared with her mom that she couldn’t quite match. 

 

‘And you take after me’ Jo said reassuringly, and with pride. 

 

Josie smiled; ‘I’m really happy you’re here’. 

 

Jo smiled back. ‘Come on, you’ve got a party to go to.’

 

‘Actually, do you want to come with me?’ Josie suggestive almost hesitantly. 

 

xxxx

‘Lizzie is in love with a different person every week but Mg has been in love with Lizzie since for ever.. its this whole thing’ Josie laughs, leading Jo through the forest path to get to the party. 

 

‘Theres this alcove that's up super high, so you’ll be able to see everything’ Josie said, changing the subject to the party. She was giddy with excitement. 

 

Suddenly, Jo isn’t next to her anymore. She hears the thump of a body falling to the ground. Josie whips her head round to see Jo on the forest floor. 

 

‘Jo!’ She shrieks, running over to the unconscious woman. 

 

‘Somebody help’ Josie shouts, desperate. 

 

‘I’ll be right back okay?’ She says to a still lifeless Jo. 

She turns to get help. After a step she hears Jo getting up. Relieved, she turns round, only to be met with the decaying version of her biological mother. Her eyes are grey and she limps. 

A shiver runs up Josie’s spine and her body fills with fear. She looks around desperately to find something to siphon from. But it’s too late. Jo’s dead hands grip her neck and before long all she sees is black. 

 

xxxx

 

‘Have you seen Josie?’ Penelope asks MG while scanning the room for the girl for what must be the one-hundredth time. 

 

‘No’ MG says passively. He was preoccupied staring longingly at Lizzie. 

 

‘huh, I bet she thought nobody would notice’ Penelope said under her breath. 

 

‘Come on lover boy, stop looking at Lizzie, we’re going to find her’ Penelope declares, dragging the boy out of the hall. 

 

xxxx

 

‘Rick! Rick!’ Jo shouts after Alaric. 

 

‘Something is wrong. Josie wanted me to come to the party, I know it was stupid but I just wanted to see their sweet sixteen’ Jo said desperately. 

 

‘Just tell me what happened’ he said. His tone serious and urgent. 

 

‘I don’t know, I was with her one minute and then I don’t know, Rick I lost time’ she said, holding up soiled covered hands. 

 

With that, she collapsed in his arms. 

 

Alaric looked around frantically. He saw Hope walking his way. 

 

‘Hope! Hope! I need you, please.’ He said, panicking. 

 

‘What is it?’ Hope said with concern. 

‘Its Josie. I need you to help me find Josie. Jo became possessed and buried her alive somewhere. Please Hope I need you to find her while I deal with her’ He said pointing to Jo on the floor. He was close to tears. 

 

‘You can trust me, you go’ Hope said with determination. She set off towards the gardens. 

 

Arriving at the greenhouse she was met with Penelope and MG. 

 

‘You are going to howl at the moon wearing that?’ Penelope teased her friend as she walked past them. She looked focused, scared almost. 

 

‘Sorry, no time for witchy banter tonight p’ she retorted. 

 

She stopped and turned around at a thought. 

 

‘Actually, I could use your help finding Josie’ 

 

A pang of fear shot through Penelope and Hope’s words. 

 

‘What happened?’ She said, her panic rising. 

 

No, this could not be happening. Josie could not be in danger. 

 

‘Her possessed biological mother buried her alive in the cemetery’ Hope said. 

 

Penelope felt like she just been punched in the gut. She felt bile rise in her throat with pure concern. She was scared. This was her fault. She was the one who had told Josie to spend time with Jo, make the most of her presence. 

 

Penelope marched forward, yanking a shovel from the ground with determination ready to follow hope. Fire ran through her veins. She was going to find Josie. She couldn’t lose her. Not again. 

 

xxxx

 

Josie snapped awake. Only she couldn’t move. Or see. She wiggled her fingers and felt the cold, damp dirt compacted against them. Soil was in her eyes, her nose. She could barely breathe. After trying desperately to free herself, her panic was beginning to rise. The soil felt heavy on her body. Squashing her already airless lungs. The pain was unbearable. 

She had a sudden realisation that she could die here. Alone under the earth. Her mind shifted to Penelope. She couldn’t die being angry at Penelope. Her eyes pricked with tears. She'd found the love of her life and she had taken her for granted. She hadn’t fought for her. And now she was going to leave the world with Penelope thinking she hated her. She was going to leave the world without saying I love you one last time. 

Josie was sure this is what hell felt like. 

 

xxxx

 

‘Listen for her breathing, MG.’ Hope instructed. 

 

‘Hold on, I hear something’ MG said, taking a shovel and ramming it into the ground. 

 

An arm burst through the soil and grabbed him, pulling him towards the earth. He screamed in shock, frantically trying to fight back. 

 

Penelope lunged forward, driving the shovel into the creature’s neck. 

 

‘That won’t work, you have to go for the head’ Mg said, finally getting free enough to pierce the zombie’s head with his own shovel. 

 

‘To kill a walker you have to go for the brain, everybody knows that’ he said standing up. 

 

‘yeah, every nerd maybe. Just call it a zombie.’ she retaliated, feigning composure. 

 

She was fucking scared. But that wouldn’t help anything. 

 

High on adrenaline, the three moved on. 

 

More zombies burst out of the ground. 

 

‘Zombies, plural’ Hope said, realising. 

 

MG whipped round, slicing the head off another Zombie. 

‘Wooo, two for two, baby’ he said, enjoying it way too much. 

 

‘Penelope and I can take the rest, you just listen for Josie’ Hope directed, turning round ready to fight. 

 

MG closed his eyes and listened. 

 

'How do you want to do this? Magic?’ Hope asked, trying to formulate a plan of action. 

 

‘I say we DIY it a pretend they’re Lizzie Saltzman’ Penelope suggested. 

 

‘works for me’. 

 

The pair were down to their final few zombies when they heard MG call their names. They ran over and helped him dig. 

 

It was another zombie, it grabbed him, pulling him into the grave. Penelope grabbed him while Hope drove an axe through its brain. 

 

‘Hurry Mg, we’re running out of time!’ 

 

‘I can't hear, there's too much noise’ 

 

‘Well listen harder, Pretend you’re at a beach or something!’ Hope shrieked. She was getting desperate. 

 

Penelope stayed quiet, trying to prevent her mind from thinking the worst. 

 

‘I got her’ MG announced leading them to the grave. 

 

The three of them began to dig frantically. A hand shot up through the mud. Josie’s hand. Penelope grabbed it, heaving Josie up from under the dirt. Penelope let out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding. She’d never been so relieved in all her sixteen years on this earth. He heart flooded with happiness to see her love alive. She thought for a moment she never would again. 

Josie felt a hand grab hers and pull her up. She gasped desperately for air, remnants of a screams escaping her throat. Drinking in the oxygen, she made a mental note to never take it for granted again. Her throat was raw. She roughly thrashed around trying to remove the soil. She was still having a panic attack. She opened her eyes to be met with Penelope’s emerald green ones. Her breathing began to slow and her panic began to dissipate. She lunged herself forward and threw her arms around Penelope, who proceeded to lift her up and squeeze her tight. 

 

‘The Talisman, it worked’ Hope said. 

 

‘Whats it supposed to do?’ MG said.

 

‘Make quiet things heard’ 

 

Penelope had never loved Hope more than in that moment. 

 

‘Its okay, I’ve got you. It’s okay’ she soothed into Josie’s ear. 

 

A tear left Penelope’s eye. A tear of relief, happiness and love all in one. She was never letting her go again. 

 

‘Come on, let’s get her back to the school so she can clean up’ Hope said gesturing in the direction of Salvatore. 

 

Both Hope and MG breathed a sigh of release, happy they’d found their friend. 

 

xxxx

 

Penelope waited for an hour and a half outside the showers. She could hear Josie sobbing inside, no doubt as a result of the trauma she just endured relentlessly flashing through her mind. Penelope knew what that was like. So she sat. And she waited. Ready to be there for Josie. 

She finally walked out, clad in a white towel robe and slipper socks, the talisman still round her neck. 

‘Hey’ Penelope said softly. 

Josie jumped slightly but turned around at the gentle, familiar voice. 

 

Her eyes were pink and puffy, they looked tired. 

 

Penelope thought she looked perfect. 

 

‘You waited?’ Josie said, surprised but appreciative. 

 

‘always, Jo. Are you okay?’ 

 

‘You know, all I could think about when I was down there was that I was going to die with you thinking I hated you’ Josie whispered, eyes welling up once more. 

 

‘I thought I was going to die having left things like we did, me telling you to go. That hurt more than anything else’ Josie, continued sobbing. 

 

‘I’m so happy we found you Jo, it was my fault, I told you to make the most of your time with Jo and then you almost died because of it’

 

Penelope was crying now too. Hot wet tears were streaming down her face. 

 

‘No, it's not your fault. How could this be your fault?’ Josie staring into Penelope’s eyes. 

 

‘God, you’re alive, so beautiful and alive’ Penelope practically sobbed in gratitude, bringing a hand up to brush a lock of Josie's hair behind her ear. 

 

‘I’m not going anywhere’ Josie reassured. 

 

‘No, you’re not’ 

 

Penelope gently placed her hands on Josie’s face and brought her in for a kiss. It tasted like salty tears and Josie’s cherry chapstick and it was perfect. Josie was sure that no other single thing on earth could be more full of love and desire and passion and longing than this kiss. She missed this. She missed her.

 

Josie slowly pulled away and look Penelope in the eye. 

 

‘I love you’ 

‘I know’ 

 

Josie dropped the towel she was holding and placed her other hand on Penelope’s waist. She reached up and knotted her hand in Penelope’s hair, scratching the nape of her neck, guiding the raven-haired girl’s lips back to hers. 

 

Bliss, sheer bliss. Despite what had just happened, Josie felt a flood of happiness. 

 

She wasn’t to know it wouldn’t last long.


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo is gone. remembrance day round two is here. penelope opens up about her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //TW for physical abuse and mental health and addiction//
> 
> hey guys, im back! sorry for the delay, ive been stupidly busy and school just started up again. This chapter is super long and sad and angsty and fluffy so i hope you enjoy and i hope that makes up for how long it took. this is the penultimate chapter, unfortunately. i will try my best to update with the final chapter as soon as. as always, thank you so much for reading and commenting and leaving kudos i appreciate every single one of you :) comment your thoughts on this chap, feedback is always welcome

Josie pulled away at the sound of Alaric calling her name. 

 

Her body filled with dread, sensing that what her father wanted would not be good. The suffering wasn’t over yet. 

 

But she didn’t quite realise it would be as bad as it turned out to be. 

 

The brunette lent her forehead against Penelope’s. ‘i have to go’ she said sadly. 

 

‘Okay’ 

 

Josie pecked Penelope goodbye and went to find her father. Anxiety surrounded her like a dense fog. 

 

Penelope just stood there in a daze. She couldn’t quite believe what had just happened. She kissed Josie and she’d kissed back. The girl told her she loved her. 

 

Penelope had come so close to losing Josie, so close to never seeing her again. She knew she didn’t want to ever let her go. She wanted the girl back. But that meant telling her why she ended it. And few things scared Penelope more than opening up. 

 

xxxx

 

Josie and Lizzie sat facing Alaric and Jo. The air felt heavy. Thick with impending calamity. 

 

Alaric’s eyes were cast down. Josie could practically see the cogs turning his brain, trying to find a way out of this situation. But there wasn’t one. And they all knew it. 

 

Lizzie shifted beside Josie. ’So we just siphon the magic out of her until she’s like what? Dead again?’ Lizzie said barely audible. 

 

‘Oh my god, Lizzie what's wrong with you?’ Josie said, scalding her sister for her absolute absence of tact. 

 

‘What?’ Lizzie said with her look in her eye that indicated she was taking this a lot harder than expected. 

 

‘Its okay, Josie. It’s okay, I’m already dead’ Jo interrupted softly. Wanting nothing more than for her girls to not have to do this. 

 

Josie turned to look at her, lips were parted and her eyes glossed over. The one thing she was terrified of, the one thing she would not be able to cope with was actually happening. She didn’t know how long she could endure this reign of bad luck that seemed to be ripping its way through their lives bringing nothing but pain and desolation. 

 

‘I was a witch, just like you. And we believe in the natural order of things.’ Jo continued, mirroring the words Penelope had said to her just a few hours ago. The sudden realisation that Penelope was never going to be able to meet Jo, and Jo was never going to be able to meet her, brought on a fresh bout of tears. They would have loved each other. Josie knew it. 

 

‘I love that I had this, but it’s a lie, and now I need you to help me make it right. The longer I’m here the more I remember where I came from. I used to watch you, I used to watch all of you. Like in a dream, where everything is warm and happy. And I think I was at peace. So that’s where i’ll be, waiting for you’ Jo finished, voice cracking with raw emotion. 

 

They were all crying now, collectively sharing this feeling of utter devastation. Utter loss. Few things hurt like the thing you love being ripped away. And not for the first time. 

 

‘I’m so sorry, I was awful to you’ Lizzie sobbed. Guilt was raging through her. It was just a defence mechanism, but never before had she felt so ashamed for trying to cope. 

 

‘Oh Lizzie, you have such a big heart, it’s okay to let other people see it’ Jo replied, noticing Lizzie’s inner conflict and having seen obviously straight through the girl’s previous facade. 

 

Jo stood up and crouched before the girls, looking up at them like they were the most precious thing in the world. And to her, that's exactly what they were. 

 

‘About my beautiful girls, you are everything that I could have ever wished for. Everything. Be good to each other. Fight for each other. When you’re older you’ll understand what I mean. But I need you to remember I said it’ 

 

Lizzie made a mental note to be there for Josie more, to support her, to be to see her happiness as valid even if it was found in something she didn’t find it in. 

 

Jo looked down at the girls’ hands, reaching out for them. 

 

Lizzie took it hesitantly, looking Jo in the eye. Jo gave her a loving look and nodded. She turned to look at Josie.

 

Josie stared at Jo’s hand. Willing her’s to just take hold of it. But she felt paralysed. Her throat felt tight. 

 

She shook her head as fresh tears fell.

 

‘I -I cant. I cant’ 

 

‘Oh Josette, this is the right thing to do, its the only thing to do for you’ Jo said, reassuring the girl. 

 

Josie furrowed her brow and slowly took her hand.  
‘I love you. I love all of you so much’ she said standing up but keeping hold of the girls’ hands. 

 

A melancholic silence fell. Alaric wiped his tears and willed himself to stay strong. For the girls. 

 

Jo took a deep breath. The twins closed their eyes. Their hands glowed red as they reluctantly felt Jo’s magic flow through them. She was a part of them now, in some way. Forever. 

 

They opened their eyes. Their hands now empty. Jo now gone. 

 

Alaric moved to them, pulling them close as they all cried. 

 

xxxx 

 

Josie lay there, awake in her father’s and sister’s arms. They slept. Exhaustion merciful enough to take them. Not merciful enough to take Josie, though. She wasn’t entirely sure she wanted it to be. She feared what she would see when she closed her eyes. 

 

She needed comfort. And the two people sleeping next to her had experienced too much trauma to give it to her. And as much as she loved them and they loved her, neither one of them put her at ease in the same way Penelope did. 

 

So she crept out of bed and willed herself to take deep breaths and not burst into tears for what would be the millionth time that day. She walked the ever so familiar walk over to Penelope’s room, consciously this time. 

 

She opened the door a fraction and poked her head round. 

 

Penelope was sitting crossed legged on her bed, sitting in Josie's old flag-football hoodie, book in hand. She stared up at the door. A look of worry painted across her features. 

 

She made eye contact with Josie, relief instantly replacing the worry. 

 

‘I had a feeling you would come, so I waited up’ she said quietly, smiling. 

 

Josie looked at her with a look of pure affection. A tear spilled down her cheek. 

 

It had been a heck of a day and all the emotions were hitting her like a truck. Love, loss, pain, heartbreak, admiration, bravery all just collided with her chest and she needed to one to hold her. Someone to listen. 

 

Penelope’s face shifted to worry once more. 

 

‘Come here’ she whispered, getting up and leading Josie to her bed. 

 

The sobs were coming hard and heavy now, wracking her body with violent shakes. 

 

Penelope just held her, stroking circles into her back and whispering words of love and hope into her ear. 

 

When Josie’s tears eventually ceased Penelope combed through Josie’s hair and kissed her warm, tear-stained cheeks. She looked her in the eyes with such sincerity and love Josie thought she might melt. ‘Do you want to talk about it?’ Penelope asked delicately, trying not to pry. 

 

Josie nodded. She needed to let it out. ‘Jo, s-shes gone. Lizzie and I had to siphon the magic out of her until she was just gone’ 

 

Penelope’s heart broke. Not just about Jo, but about the fact that so much had happened today that Josie hadn’t even mentioned being buried alive, like that was only the second worse thing to have occurred. Her heart broke because Josie had to endure something worse than being suffocated underground, on the same day that that very thing had happened. 

 

‘oh Jojo, i’m so sorry’ she said, kissing the girl’s forehead. 

 

‘and the things I was scared about most, losing her again, her being a monster - they both happened and I can't stop crying P’ she continued, a singular tear cascading down her swollen cheek. 

 

‘It hurts too much.’ 

 

‘I know, I know it does’ Penelope said. And she does. She knows exactly how much it hurts, better than most. 

 

Penelope puts her arms around her once more, attempting to make the girl feel as safe as possible. 

 

‘and I’m scared to close my eyes because I don’t know what i’ll see. What if I see dirt? Or her face? I’m scared p’ Josie murmured helplessly into the crook of Penelope’s neck. 

 

‘I’ve got you, it's going to be okay. I won't let anything or anybody hurt you, I promise. You’re safe with me’ Penelope comforted, running her hands through Josie’s hair and lightly scratching her scalp. She knew it would help the girl to sleep. 

 

‘Thank you’ she said leaning up and pecking the other girl on the lips ‘thank you for everything’. Josie felt a flicker of peace, for the first time in too long. 

 

Penelope just held her closer. 

 

Before long Josie was asleep. Only then did Penelope allow herself to close her eyes. 

 

xxxx

 

Penelope snapped awake to the sound of Josie struggling to breathe. She was thrashing around, hands clawing at her throat and her eyes squeezed shut. She was dreaming. 

 

‘Josie, baby, you’re dreaming wake up’ Penelope said with concern as she attempted to rouse the girl.

 

She touched her gently on the shoulder and shook her a little. 

 

‘Josie’ she said louder, beginning to panic as the girl showed no signs of waking up. 

 

Josie’s movements became more erratic and her breathing more laboured. 

 

Penelope pulled the girl on to her lap and help her in her arms. ‘Josie, baby, it's me. Wake up, it's just a dream’ she said beginning to worry. ‘Josie!’ She cried louder. 

 

The brunette’s eyes snapped open. She looked around desperately, chest heaving. 

 

Was wasn’t underground surrounded by dirt. She wasn’t rapidly running out of air. She wasn’t dying. 

 

She was in Penelope’s arms, safe. 

 

Tears stung Josie’s eyes as a result of sheer trauma. She tried to slow her breaths, to no avail. 

 

Penelope breathed a sigh of relief at Josie’s wake. The relief was short-lived when she noticed the girl’s panic. Her hair clung to her clammy brow. There was a look of terror in her eyes. Penelope felt a pang in her chest. 

 

‘Shhh it’s okay, jo, I’m here’ she said trying sooth the girl. 

 

‘You’re having a panic attack, Jo, try to match my breathing’. Penelope continued, holding Josie against her chest so the girl could feel the rise and fall of her breaths. 

 

‘i-it felt real pen, I could feel the dirt on top of me, it felt real’ Josie spluttered out. Tears falling from her eyes as she continued to struggle to breathe. 

 

‘shh, it was just a dream. You’re here with me, follow my breathing, come on.’ Penelope reassured, pulling Josie closer. 

 

Josie breaths finally began to slow as she mirrored Penelope’s. 

 

Penelope turned to look at Josie and wiped the tears from her eyes with the pads of her thumbs. She leaned forward and kissed Josie’s face, her cheeks, her forehead, her nose. Her lips ghosted Josie’s eyes and then lips. ‘you’re safe with me, jo. Always. Try and get some rest, I’ve got you’. 

 

Josie shifted so her head lay on Penelope’s chest. It felt like home. Before long she fell asleep once more, at peace in Penelope’s arms. 

 

xxxx

 

Josie walked back to her room with a smile on her after her lazy morning with Penelope, it had been a night from hell, but Penelope made her feel safe. Josie was expecting to be greeted by Lizzie, but she opened the door to reveal no other than Hope sleeping next to the blonde. She was not expecting that. 

 

She swiftly exited the room to get Penelope she had to show her this. 

 

Trotting quickly to her room Josie knocked and entered. Penelope was sitting on her bed in an oversized t-shirt scrolling through twitter. The girl looked up quizzically at Josie’s entrance. 

 

‘Pen you HAVE to see this, you’re not going to believe it’ 

 

‘What? What is it-‘ Penelope asked raising an eyebrow. 

 

‘Come on’ Josie said, grabbing the other girl’s hand and leading her to the room she shared with Lizzie. 

 

Once they got there, Josie gently opened the door, motioning to Penelope to look inside. 

 

Her eyes went wide, ‘oh my god’ she giggled covering her mouth. 

 

‘I was not expecting that, I thought they loathed each other’ she continued trying to contain a laugh. 

 

‘I know right, I just walked in a second ago and saw them’ Josie whispered also laughing. 

 

‘Enemies to lovers, I ship it’ Penelope said jovially. 

 

Lizzie started to stir. Josie and Penelope looked at each other with amusement. 

 

Lizzie shot up at the sight of being watched. She looked like a deer caught in headlights. 

 

‘uh this- this is not what it looks like’ she said gesturing to Hope laying beside her. 

 

‘uh huh sure we believe you’ Penelope and Josie said in unison, giggling like kids. 

 

Lizzie scowled. ‘What are you two doing together anyway?’ She asked trying to change the subject. 

 

Before either one of them could answer, Hope woke up. She sat bolt upright with a yelp, wearing the same look Lizzie just had. 

 

‘This-this is not what it looks like’ she said repeating Lizzie’s exact words. 

 

‘Sounds fake but okay’ Penelope said over her shoulder as she walked away, gesturing at Josie to talk to her later. 

 

Josie cautiously walked in the room, eyeing the two girls now sitting up in Lizzie’s bed.

 

Lizzie was pinching the bridge of her nose. 

 

‘Headache?’ Hope offered knowingly. 

 

Lizzie just shot her a death glare. With a huff she got up and wordlessly dragged herself to the bathroom. 

 

‘So, are you going to tell me what this is or am I going to have to guess? Because my guess isn’t very PG’ 

 

‘It really isn’t what you think’ Hope replied with a sigh. 

 

‘Alaric left Lizzie at some point in the night, some kind of headmaster related emergency. Anyway you weren’t here either and she wasn’t doing so good’ 

 

‘I’m not blaming you at all, I know you needed a way of processing too’ she cleared up before continuing. 

 

‘But I walked past and she was literally chugging some cheap vodka with tears streaming down her face, I couldn’t just leave her. So I came in and listened - and stopped her destroying her liver’ Hope finished with a sad glint in her eye. 

 

‘i - uh thank you, Hope, really. I should have been me there i-‘ 

 

‘No, no you were grieving too, it would have been too much. Don’t blame yourself for coping. You were also buried alive yesterday so like I think you can give yourself a break just this once hey’ Hope reassured. 

 

After the blissful morning she’d had, she’d almost forgotten the colossal amount of trauma she, and the people she loved, had endured the last few days. It was all diffusing from the back of her brain right to the front. Right into her consciousness. She felt a wave of guilt for not being there for Lizzie, but also a wave of anger at her dad for leaving her sister. Hope was right though, Lizzie wasn’t the only one suffering. 

 

‘You’re right, it’s been pretty rough huh. thanks again, though.’ Josie said sincerely. 

 

‘It wasn’t so bad anyway, I don’t think we hate each other as much now so that's a good thing I suppose’ Hope joked, trying to lighten the tone. 

 

‘Silver lining’ Josie said as cheerfully as possible. 

 

Hope got up. She walked over to Josie and drew her in for a hug. 

 

‘I’m sorry for everything that's happened, you don’t deserve an ounce of it. If you need anything you know where to find me’ Hope whispered in Josie's ear. 

 

The shorter girl pulled away to look at her with a melancholic smile. A tear escaped Josie’s eye. 

 

‘Thank you, that means a lot’ Josie said, meaning every word. 

 

Hope gave Josie’s arm one last squeeze and moved past her to the bathroom door. 

 

‘Find me later’ she shouted kicking the door to get Lizzie’s attention. 

 

‘FINE’ Lizzie shouted back, evidently feigning frustration. 

 

Hope had got through to her, Josie could tell. 

 

xxxx

 

A few days later and It was remembrance day, again, the latter of the two annual holidays. Penelope wasn’t doing well. When the whole school was focusing on who they had lost and who they wanted to remember, it only reminded Penelope of who she didn’t have in her life, and who she didn’t want to remember. 

 

She wanted to go Josie about this, like she had wanted to on the last remembrance day, but, like last time, she feared burdening the girl. Though she had come to the conclusion that she wasn’t going to hide herself from Josie, and that she wanted to be with her, she was still wracked with hesitation to spew her problems. Especially after the what Josie had just been through. 

The two hadn’t defined what this new chapter in their relationship. They needed each other right now, but neither one of them had brought up the ‘what are we’ question. Josie had been sleeping in Penelope’s bed more often than not, likely because she feared sleeping alone. They’d shared kisses and plenty of soft moments. Penelope had even spent time Josie and Lizzie. Hope always seemed to be there too, which Penelope found difficult to comprehend. Lizzie and Hope seemed to have developed some kind of dynamic beyond enemies which was surprising, to say the least. 

 

Despite the time they had spent together, Penelope was still hung up on the reason she ended things in the first place. Her brain couldn’t quite let her forget how broken she was. And so she was tentative about bringing up the status of their relationship. But this state of limbo was killing her. 

 

It was one in the afternoon and she was sitting under a tree in the gardens, knees drawn to her chest. She was completely alone. Everyone was in the library, writing their letters to passed loved ones and feeling extra grateful for those they still had. Penelope was avoiding Josie. She knew the girl would be in the library too, and she didn’t want to be faced with the question of why she wasn’t writing anything, so she’d run away. 

 

Turns out she’s rather good at that. 

 

Her mind drifted to her mother, who she’d lost when she was just six. It was her father who’d done it; in a drunken fit of rage. She loathed him for it. He was killed just a year later, drunk driving. Penelope tried to remember the good sides to him, the ones that weren’t plagued by addiction. There weren’t many but she tried to focus on them. She mostly just missed her mother. She was the kindest person she ever met, she likes to think that her good qualities come from her mother, that makes her feel better. 

 

Tears start escaping her eyes as her mind fixates on her past. Moving from her parents to her abusive extended family. 

 

She buried her head in her knees and hugged them tighter, willing her thoughts to just move in a happier direction. She tried to think of Josie, but her that just triggered insecurity and more dark whiles of hurting the girl she loved. 

 

She was sobbing now. Choked cries wracked her body. 

 

Penelope’s head snapped up when she heard gravel crunching underfoot. She ferociously swiped tears from her eyes as she saw Josie scanning the garden for her, no doubt. 

 

Josie met Penelope’s eye, her face instantly morphing into pure, unadulterated concern. 

 

This is exactly what Penelope wanted to avoid, Josie’s worry. The girl had enough on her mind.

 

Josie broke out into sprint towards Penelope. 

 

Reaching the girl, Josie knelt beside her, reaching out to place a reassuring hand on Penelope’s arm. 

 

Penelope flinched. Josie recoiled, pulling her hand away. 

 

‘ar-are you okay?’ She said, tentatively.

 

‘I’m fine.’ Penelope snapped back, coldly. 

 

She didn’t want to push Josie away but it was a defence mechanism. She was hurting and still conflicted. 

 

‘You’re not, tell me what’s wrong’ Josie said, more sure this time. 

 

‘Nothing, I said I’m fine’ Penelope replied with venom. 

 

‘No, you’re not doing this. You’re not pushing me away. Not again.’ 

 

Josie's eyes widened. It suddenly clicked. 

 

Remembrance Day. 

 

The same day Penelope had broken up with her. 

 

The last time the girl had pushed her away. 

 

She had the sudden realisation that she knew nothing about Penelope’s past. Or her family, for that matter. The girl always used to change the subject when the topic came up. 

 

Penelope stayed quiet, eyeing Josie with hostility. 

 

‘Penny, I want to be there for you, please just let me in’ Josie begged. 

 

Penelope let out another sob and dropped her head to her knees once more. She was too exhausted to fight this anymore. But she didn’t know if she would cope with saying it all out loud. 

 

‘i-i don’t know if I can’ Penelope choked out, relenting. 

 

‘It’s okay, I’m here. You don’t have to talk about it now if you don’t want to. But I’m here’ Josie said taking Penelope’s hand and moving to sit next to her. 

 

Penelope shifted and wrapped her arms around Josie, burying her face in the girl's neck. 

 

She let herself go, breaking down in Josie's arms. 

 

The tears kept coming and her sobs were relentless. He body ached. Josie just held her, rubbing comforting circles into her back, just like Penelope had done for her three days ago. It felt strange, for the roles to be reversed, to be comforting Penelope instead of it being the other way around. But it felt right to be comforting the girl. She was happy Penelope had finally let herself be raw with her. 

 

After what felt like an eternity, Penelope’s tears ceased. She let her breathing slow. 

 

‘I-i’m not good at this but urm I don’t want to hide parts of myself from you, Jo’ Penelope stuttered, breaking the silence. 

 

‘I want to know all of you P, but if right now is too hard, it’s okay, I’m ready to listen whenever you need me to’ Josie said with soft eyes as she looked at Penelope. 

 

‘No, no I have to say it now or I never will.’ 

 

‘I’m usually urm fine but it's just remembrance day that triggers me. It’s everyone writing letters their dead grandmas, it just reminds me of urm what I don’t have. And what I’ve been through just comes hurtling back and I don’t know how to deal’ 

 

Josie grabs Penelope’s hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze, a silent encouragement for her to continue. 

 

‘so urm, i lost mom when I was six. My sorry excuse for a father was drunk and he got angry. And violent. He took it out on her. He pushed her and she fell and hit her head. Right in front of me. Which was fucking inconvenient because I can still see it in my head, it haunts me. He didn’t like that she was a witch, he never said it, but it emasculated him. He was weak, fucking bastard.’ she spits. 

 

Penelope swipes a lone tear from her face, determined to carry on without breaking down. 

 

‘Then a year later he was driving drunk and he hit a tree. He died instantly. I always thought he deserved to suffer a bit more after what he did but thinking like that didn’t help how much it hurt to be left with no parents’ 

 

‘Now on to the best bit’ Penelope chuckled. Again, a defence mechanism. 

 

Josie frowned at Penelope’s use of humour to mask her feelings. She didn’t ever want Penelope to feel like she had to do that with her. 

 

‘After dad was gone I had to live with my aunt and uncle. Dad’s brother and his wife. Being a dick must run in the family because urm he-’ 

 

She stopped. Fresh tears fell as flashes of his face ran through her mind. Images of his fists and her bruises. 

 

Josie lent up and kissed her head tucking a strand of raven hair behind the girl's ear. She hated that she had to go through all this. Penelope squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath, letting her head fall back against the tree.

 

‘-he used to hit me. Any excuse her got to hurt me, he used. I have scars everywhere. Dad never lay a finger on me but his brother? He was a whole new breed of bad’ she said through thick tears.

 

Josie knows those scars. The scars Penelope made up fake excuses for. She makes a mental note to kiss every single one of them when she next gets the chance.

 

'I lived with them until I came here. My grandma was the only saviour I had. They didn’t let me see her much, because she was a witch, but she made sure enrolled here after middle school. She hated how they treated me. I lost her two years ago. I miss her so much’ Penelope sobbed in grief. 

 

Josie pulled her in again. 

 

‘P i’m sorry, I’m so sorry. You don’t deserve any of this pain. I wish I could take it away. I’d do anything to take it away’ Josie said softly, holding Penelope close. 

 

‘You do. I don’t think I would have lasted very long if I hadn’t met you. You helped me more than you know’ 

 

Josie was crying now too. She pulled away and gently brushed away Penelope's tears with the pads of her thumb, cradling the girl's face in her hands. 

 

‘I haven’t been back to my uncles and aunts since. I stay here for the holidays. I feel like harry potter staying at fucking Hogwarts for Christmas’ she chuckled, again trying to lighten the mood. 

 

Josie just smiled sadly. ‘That’s never happening again, you’re coming home with me from now on’ 

 

Penelope just leant her forehead against Josie's, eyes filled with gratitude.

‘But P, you know I’m here for you always, right? Why didn’t you tell me sooner? Why did you just leave?’ she continues, unable to reign in her curiosity. 

 

Penelope looked up at her. She knew this was coming. Being open about her past was one thing, but opening up to why she left was another thing entirely. 

 

She took a deep breath. 

 

‘I was scared of hurting you. I know now that I did that more by leaving. But I didn’t want to burden you with my problem. Sometimes I let what I’ve been through define me. And I was scared that if I was having a bad day I would take it out on you or that if I told you all of this then you would worry about me, and you already worry about everyone Jo, I didn’t want to add to that, I didn’t want you to feel my pain. We both know you’re like the biggest empath out there. Remembrance Days are the worst for me, so I ended it before you had to see me like this. I’m so sorry ’ 

 

‘That wasn’t your choice to make, p. I want to see all of you, love all of you. I want to be there on your good and bad days. I want to hold you when you cry and make everything better. I want to listen to you and learn about you. I want more than anything for you to let me do that. I want all of you, Penelope.’ Josie poured out, holding Penelope’s face as she stared into her tear filled eyes. 

 

‘I’m broken, jo. I messed up. i get panic attacks, anxiety attacks too. The littlest things trigger me - i-you deserve someone who hasn’t been ruined already. You deserve someone who won’t ruin you. i-‘ 

 

‘Listen. I'll be there through every panic attack, through every bout of anxiety, everything, P, i'll be right there with you. You’re the kindest, warmest, most intelligent, most beautiful person I have ever met. You’re not screwed up. You’re perfect. To me. You can’t ruin me, you make me happy. And as long as you’re doing that, you make me better.’ 

 

'I want to help you, Penny. Your past doesn’t define you, it’s something that happened to you. I want to make things better. Make you happy too. Will you let me?’ Josie asked, hoping to god she said the right things. 

 

‘God you already make me happy’ Penelope said, pulling her in.

 

The kiss is warm, filled with a thousand unspoken words. It's perfect. Josie pulls away and rests her forehead against Penelope’s once more. Both of them wearing smiles that reach their eyes and crying happy tears. 

 

‘So do you wanna like be my girlfriend again or what?’ Josie asked cheekily. 

 

‘Hey! I was going to ask, you asked last time’ Penelope pouted. 

 

Josie rolled her eyes and kissed her again. 

 

‘I’ll take that as a yes’ she smirked. 

 

‘Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, YES’ Penelope said between kisses as she littered them all over Josie’s face, ending on Josie’s lips. 

 

A thousand times yes.


	6. chapter 6; finale.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the annual talent show is here. penelope is a big softy. josie accidentally siphons when she's excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey people, so i know its been forever but i'm finally here with the final chap. life has been a little hectic and i've been a little demotivated but the newest episode inspired me to finish this last chapter. i'm here delivering the posie goods and writing a talent show where they're soft and supportive. so yeah, enjoy and thankyou all so much for reading and bearing with me. 
> 
> ps watch out for future posie oneshots bc i will almost definitely be writing some :)
> 
> pps i also added a couple of things to the last chapter if you want to re-read it before this one :)

Josie was in Europe with her mom and Lizzie. Alaric had decided they needed some time away to process after the events surrounding Jo and the knife. Penelope fully supported the idea, Josie needed a break. But she missed the girl like crazy, she’d been gone just over a week but it felt like years. 

 

She wasn’t due back for another four days and Penelope wasn’t sure if she could even physically wait that long. 

 

She sat on her bed, enveloped in one of Josie’s sweatshirts that she had stolen from the girl before she left. The book in her hands was long forgotten as her mind wondered to Josie. Her mind rarely wondered to anything else, to be honest. 

 

She thought about the peaceful, well almost peaceful, three days they’d had after remembrance day and before the pair left for Europe. It had mostly been spent in Penelope’s room. The two of them being lazy together, watching movies, reading books, exchanging kisses. 

 

Sometimes Josie would sing to herself and immediately blush when she caught Penelope watching her. Penelope would stare in complete awe when Josie sang. Overwhelmed by her pure talent and beauty. Though slightly annoyed that the taller girl couldn’t see it. 

 

Penelope insisted she sign up for the talent show, but she was met with strong resistance. 

 

They had fought, Penelope arguing that she’d be amazing and almost definitely win and Josie retaliating by accusing Penelope of ‘wanting to watch her fail’. Josie had stormed out at Penelope’s attempt at a rebuttal, oozing something akin to frustration and disappointment. 

 

Penelope had stood up to follow her only to be met with a meek warning to leave her alone. 

 

The raven haired girl had sighed, falling back down on her bed, clenching her jaw to keep tears at bay as she scolded her self for pushing just that little bit too far, again. 

 

She’d apologised, though. A few hours later, after she’d figured Josie would have cooled down, she went to the garden and picked an iris, Josie’s favourite. She’d found Josie in the hall as she was on the way to the siphoner’s dorm. 

 

Turns out Josie was on her way to apologise to her. Because of course she was. 

 

Penelope had handed her the flower and said sorry for pushing. But she couldn’t help but tease Josie for only being able to stay mad for two hours. 

 

Penelope chuckled, snapping herself out of her memories. She smiled as she turned off her lamp. She pulled the sweater up over her face and breathed in Josie’s perfume. 

 

\---

 

It was five in the morning when Josie finally reached the Salvatore school, after twelve hours of travelling alone. She’d left Lizzie alone with their mom for the last few days, figuring it would be good for her. She’d claimed she wanted to come back early to get a head start on revising for their upcoming mock exams. In actuality she’d missed Penelope and her dad terribly. 

 

She tiptoed through the school as not to wake anyone. She dropped off her bag at her dorm and quickly changed into sweats before making her way to Penelope’s room.

 

She eased the door open gently and crept over to her girl’s bed, silently slipping under the covers to face Penelope. She hooked a piece of stray hair behind the girl’s ear and smiled contently. 

 

Penelope aways looked so beautiful when she slept, Josie could stare at her forever. Determined not to be a complete creep, Josie dropped her head to the pillow and attempted to sleep. 

 

\---

 

Penelope’s eyes fluttered open. She squinted at the light that filtered into the room. She swore she could see Josie and her big brown eyes looking at her. She closed her eyes, convinced she was dreaming. When she opened them again, a beat later, the same eyes were scanning her face. 

 

She reached up and touched her face ‘are you real?’ She murmured, still dazed with sleep. 

 

Josie giggled. ‘yes I’m real you dope’ she teased, tracing Penelope’s face with her finger tips. 

 

‘Jo?’ Penelope said in confusion as she jumped up.

 

‘I thought you weren’t back until Wednesday?’ She said confused but delighted. 

 

Josie pouted. ‘I missed you’ she said childishly. 

 

Penelope pounced. Kissing Josie’s face repeatedly and ending with a final kiss to the laughing girl’s lips.

 

‘I missed you more’

 

‘Not possible’ 

 

‘Totally possible, you’re the only person I can stand in this school, it was the worst without you’ Penelope frowned. 

 

‘Are you saying you only put up with me?’ Josie teased, smirking. 

 

‘You’re annoying’ Penelope rolled her eyes, wrapping her arms around Josie and pulling her to lay down. 

 

The two lay, scanning each other’s faces, as if to refresh their memories after their time apart. 

 

Penelope smiled. ‘Were you watching me sleep earlier? Creep.’ She taunted, giggling. 

 

Josie’s eyes widened and her cheeks flushed. ‘I couldn’t sleep, jet lag. Plus you’re too pretty not to look at it’s your fault’ she excused, covering her face with her hands. 

 

Penelope laughed, Josie’s heart skipped. 

 

‘And you broke into my room and got in my bed in the middle of the night thats even creepier’ 

 

‘That’s it I’m going back to Europe, I’m clearly not appreciated here’ Josie feigned hurt as she pretended to get up and leave.

 

‘nooo i’m joking, I really did miss you, you’re going to have to take me with you next time you can’t leave me again’ Penelope pouted pulling Josie back down and wrapping her in a hug. 

 

‘someone’s needy’ Josie grinned, kissing the shorter girl.

 

‘maybe I am, you love it’ 

 

Josie hummed contently and buried her head in Penelope’s neck. She breathed in her scent, wrapping her arms tighter around her girlfriend. She pressed gentle kisses to Penelope’s throat until a loud buzzing made her jump. 

 

With a sigh she moved from Penelope’s arms and picked up her phone. 

 

Lizzie. 

 

Josie answered the call and lizzie face popped up on screen. 

 

‘Hey Liz, miss me already?’ She said laying back down and resting her head on Penelope’s shoulder. 

 

Penelope’s eyes widened. The last she could recall, neither of them had told Lizzie they were back together. She shot Josie a panicked look. 

 

‘Relax she-devil, I know about your’s and my sister’s recent reconciliation’ Lizzie deadpanned. 

 

Penelope let out the breath she wasn’t aware she was holding. 

 

‘Lizzie’ Josie warned, looking at her pointedly though the phone. 

 

‘I thought you were studying anyway?’ Lizzie asked skeptically. 

 

Josie’s mouth opened to make an excuse, she came up empty. 

 

‘we’re studying something’ Penelope smirked, ‘each other’s bod-‘

 

‘Don’t finish that sentence, Park’ Lizzie interrupted hastily with a look of disgust. 

 

Josie went red and Penelope laughed, satisfied with her remark. 

 

‘Mom and I just wanted to see that’d you’d got home safe, and now I have attained that information I will leave you pair to your sinning. Say hi to Hope for me’ Lizzie finished, blowing a kiss as she hung up. 

 

‘So you told her about us.. how did that go?’

 

‘She was pissed and then I shouted at her and then mom talked to her and then she threw something and then she was less pissed. Quick turn around really I think she’s making progress.’ Josie said all at once. 

 

‘hmm could have gone worse, I’m glad I wasn’t there, I might have been set on fire by another Saltzman twin which really just would have been too painful of an irony’ 

 

Josie chuckled ‘yeahhh it might have gotten ugly, a lob is cute on you but I don’t think being bald is your vibe’ she said twirling a stand of silky black hair around her finger. 

 

Penelope barked a laugh and leaned in for a kiss but was interrupted. 

 

‘Are you wearing my sweatshirt?’ 

 

Penelope feigned innocence ‘i don’t know what you’re talking about’ 

 

\---

 

It was late afternoon and Penelope lay on her back, staring at the ceiling. She felt a little empty, save for the swirl of thoughts threatening to remind her of just how alone she was.

 

Josie was in the library, catching up on what she’d missed whilst she was travelling, when she got a text from Penelope saying she was having a ‘bad brain day’ and that she needed her. The taller girl slammed her books shut and practically bolted out the library, stopping by the kitchen to make tea and get snacks before she hurried to Penelope’s dorm. 

 

She knocked gently against the wood and let her self in. She wore a sad smile she looked at her girlfriend, who had broken her gaze from the ceiling to look back at her. 

 

She picked up their tea and entered the room, kicking the door shut with her foot as she moved to set the mugs down on the bedside table.

 

‘camomile and lavender, your favourite. Anddd I stole chocolate buttons from the kitchen’ she said smiling and waving the bag proudly. 

 

‘what would I do without you?’ She said with a small smile. 

 

‘luckily, you’ll never have to find out’ 

 

‘are you okay?’ 

 

Penelope shook her head and looked down at her hands. 

 

Josie moved to sit next to her, reaching out for Penelope’s hand and lacing their fingers together. She kissed her hand gently. 

 

‘want to talk about it?’ she said softly, without so much as a hint of anything but care. 

 

‘my thoughts just won’t stop. It’s like they’re taunting me about how alone I am. It’s stupid’ 

 

The raven-haired girl clenched her jaw and looked away.

 

‘hey, hey look at me’ 

 

Josie gently traced Penelope’s jaw, encouraging the girl to look at her. 

 

‘It’s not stupid, you’re not stupid. And I know you’ve lost the people you love most and it may feel like it, but you’re not alone , you never will be. Ever again, thats a promise.’ 

 

‘but what if-‘ 

 

‘no ifs, not buts, you’re stuck with me forever’ Josie interrupted, smirking.

 

Penelope smiled, and breathed a sigh of relief. She felt lighter, knowing she had Josie with her. 

 

She leant her forehead against Penelope’s, looking into her eyes. ‘Thank you for telling me, and asking for help. I know that’s not easy for you so just, thank you for letting me in.’ 

 

‘thank you for being someone I can trust’ Penelope said kissing her. 

 

Josie leant their foreheads together once more. ‘You’re so beautiful’ she said breaking the short silence.

 

Penelope’s cheeks tingled in a blush, she cast her eyes down. ‘i’m not’ 

 

‘You are. You’re perfect’ 

 

Josie’s leaned forward and captured Penelope’s lips in her own. Indulging in their sweet softness. 

 

She moved up and kissed the faint scar above the girl’s eyebrow, then moving her lips to Penelope’s neck as she dipped her hands under the girl’s shirt, tracing soft skin.

 

She smoothed the fabric of the hem of the shirt between her fingers. 

 

‘can I?’ 

 

Penelope nodded and lifted her hands above her head as Josie removed her shirt. Josie pressed her lips to the small jagged that marked the girl’s collar bone. 

 

Josie shifted, brushing her fingers through dark hair and hooking it around the girls neck, gaining her better access to her shoulder and back. 

 

She kissed the smaller scars on the witch’s shoulders and moved to traverse the girls back, pressing warm kisses to each mark, pouring love into each motion. 

 

Penelope’s eyes welled at the realisation of what Josie was doing. A warm sensation spread through her chest and her heart beat faster. 

 

Josie shifted again, now in front of Penelope once more. She lowered her down on the bed and kissed her lips deeply. 

 

‘i love you’ she said, looking at her before descending. 

 

She kissed down the valley of Penelope’s breasts, before diverging and kissing each scar that littered her abdomen. Her hands traced Penelope rib cage as she ventured further down, muttering synonyms of beauty between each kiss. 

 

Penelope’s back arched at the contact as she revelled in the warmth of Josie’s lips on her skin. 

 

Fingers smoothed down Penelope’s thighs as she concluded her ritual, kissing the few remaining scars that dotted the girl’s tanned legs. 

 

Josie’s lips ghosted her skin as she traveled up to meet Penelope’s lips. 

 

The shorter girl closed her eyes as a tear escaped. She had never felt so cared for, so seen, so worshipped. She opened her eyes to see Josie wearing a look of complete adoration, and suddenly she didn’t feel so alone. And suddenly she believed Josie’s words. She’d never be alone. 

 

She smiled a smile of love and pulled her girl in for a kiss. She deepened it, gently tracing Josie's lip with her tongue before biting down, eliciting a groan fron the other girl.

 

Josie’s hand traced circles into Penelope’s inner thighs as they kissed. Desire bubbled in Penelope’s stomach. 

 

‘i want you’

 

\---

 

‘we forgot to drink our tea’ Josie said, breaking the silence as the two lay there, chests still heaving. 

 

Penelope let out a breathy laugh ‘yeah.. we got a little preoccupied huh’ she said smirking and running the tips of her fingers down Josie’s arm. 

 

Josie sat up and pulled on Penelope’s t-shirt. 

 

‘si vocare calor’ she whispered with a flick of her fingers, intending only to reheat the beverages. 

 

Instead, a hot yellow flame roared in the air, disappearing as quickly as it arose. The tea steamed and spat. Josie squealed. 

 

‘what is it with you and fire?’ Penelope look at her, amused yet unfazed at the sudden bolt of fire.

 

‘i forgot I had your magic in me, I may or may not accidentally siphon when I get excited and, well, lets just say you made me a little excited’ Josie blushed, thinking back to Penelope’s hand between her thighs and hot breath on her neck, her own hands glowing red as they clawed down the shorter girl’s back. 

 

‘that’s hot’ Penelope breathed, remembering the tingle of Josie siphoning complimenting the bliss of her nails dragging down her skin, their moans of pleasure filling the room.

 

’so is your tea, here’ she said passing over the steaming mug. 

 

Josie couldn’t help but stare. Penelope was still completely bare, save for the darkening marks that trailed up her body, littering her clavicle and neck - left by Josie herself. She smirked at her handy work. 

 

‘are you checking me out?’ Penelope asked smugly as she noticed Josie raking her eyes across her form. 

 

‘so what if I am? You’re beautiful’ Josie flirted easily, leaning to peck Penelope’s lips before sipping her tea. 

 

Penelope bit her lip. 

 

‘oh I forgot to say, I’m singing in the talent show like you suggested. I told lizzie i’d be leading the witch performance this year’ Josie revealed non-chalantly with an aura of confidence. 

 

Penelope’s eyes lit up. ‘Really babe? thats amazing! I cant wait, you’re so going to win’ she exclaimed excitedly. 

 

‘And if you don’t i’ll be having words’ she added. 

 

Josie laughed. As much as she had felt pressured when Penelope had suggested she enter, it was the push she needed and she was grateful that Penelope saw the potential in her when she didn’t. 

 

‘thank you for giving me a little push, well shove, I needed it’ she smiled, grabbing Penelope’s hand and lacing her fingers with her own. 

 

‘you’re the most talented person I know, Jo, I’m glad you finally see a flicker of that. And i’ll keep reminding you until you believe me entirely’ Penelope shared softly, looking into Josie’s eyes. 

 

Josie just touched their foreheads together, her gaze speaking a thousand words.

 

\---

 

Monday. The day of the talent show. It was five thirty in the morning and Penelope’s eyes fluttered open, only to be met with an empty bed. A bolt of panic shot through her. The trio had been up late making final adjustments to choreography, Lizzie had been surprisingly tolerant to Penelope sleeping in Josie’s bed. But Josie was gone. 

 

Penelope whipped the covers off her legs and pulled on a pair of Josie’s sweatpants and the girl’s hoodie. A line of concern creased her forehead as she looked at the time. It was still dark out. 

 

Penelope crept around the school quietly, hands poised a spell on her lips. The place was creepy in the dark. She checked the kitchen, the common room, the library and even the gym, Josie was nowhere to be found. Her concern was building, morphing into a feeling akin to fear. 

 

Penelope ascended the stairs to the roof, forcing open the door to find it empty. Fuck. Cold wind bit at her face. She willed herself to think. Where would Josie go? Unless she’d been taken? No, Penelope pushed that thought away. 

 

She looked out into the grounds of the school and it was if a light bulb went off in her head. 

 

The gardens. 

 

Penelope practically sprinted back down the stairs and through the school to the rear doors. Once reaching them, she slowed down and closed her eyes, willing her light bulb moment to be right. She took a breath and opened the doors. Her eyes darted frantically across the quad in search for a particular brunette. 

 

She spotted her sitting under the oak. Wrapped in a blanket, knees drawn up to her chest and he head resting on them. 

 

Penelope breathed a sigh of relief and gently walked over. 

 

‘i thought you’d done a runner, Saltzman. You scared me.’ Penelope said softly. 

 

Josie jumped a little and looked up. She looked tired, vulnerable. 

 

‘i-er sorry. I couldn’t sleep, my.. anxiety it’s like through the roof, I felt like the room was closing in on me. I needed to..’ She gesticulated clumsily, as if searching for the right word. ‘breathe.’ she finished finally, exhaling. 

 

Penelope smiled knowingly. ‘are you going to let me in or what?’ She said pointing at the blanket. 

 

Josie extended her arm, making a place for the witch. Penelope sat down, Josie immediately wrapping her arm around her shoulders, enshrouding her in the blanket. 

 

‘Talk to me’ 

 

‘i have no idea what I was thinking when I said I was going to sing, it was a terrible idea and I’m going to fail miserably infront of the entire student body and then probably die from humiliation’ she said all at once and all too quickly. 

 

‘woah woah woah lets rewind a little’ she backtracked, attempting to calm the panicking witch. 

 

‘you’re going to do amazing, for starters. And secondly, me, lizzie and half of the school’s witches will be dancing around you with canes and top hats so if they’re going to be laughing at anyone, it’s going to be us.’ She chuckled. 

 

‘that’s not making me feel better’ 

 

‘what I’m trying to get at is that you’re not going to be alone up there, and you most definitely are not going to fail. You’re incredible, I’ve seen it with my own eyes. You’ve worked so hard, it’ll pay off, I promise’ 

 

Josie rested her head on Penelope’s shoulder. The sun was beginning to peak over through the trees, painting the sky in crimson and lilac. Beams of light danced across the garden and kissed their faces. 

 

‘don’t make promises you can’t keep’ 

 

‘i dont’ 

 

Josie tucked her head into the crook of Penelope’s neck and kissed it gently. A comfortable silence fell over them, laced with Penelope’s unwavering confidence in the her. It put her at ease. 

 

She closed her eyes and let the sun warm her cheeks. Her heart rate lowering, and her spirits lifted. 

 

\---

 

Penelope adjusted her bow tie in the mirror and stared at her reflection. She looked slightly ridiculous, but then again that was all part of the whimsical nature of the show. That and the fact that Lizzie had styled them three years ago and they hadn't bothered to update their costumes.

 

Out over the corner of her eye she spotted Josie peaking through the curtain, nervously biting her lip. 

 

She was clad in an elegant blue dress that stopped mid-thigh. Her hair was curled and pinned to one side, revealing her various, delicate earrings. She looked perfect. 

 

Penelope walked up behind her, gently placing her hand own the small of Josie’s back and resting her chin on the girls shoulder. 

 

‘you are going to be incredible babe’ 

 

‘there’s so many people’ 

 

‘picture them all naked. Actually don’t, the only person I want you picturing naked is me’ she winked, kissing Josie on the cheek and giving her a small nudge towards the stage. 

 

‘it's time’ she whispered as she heard the announcer call them. 

 

She pulled away from Josie and called the rest of the witches over. 

 

‘you got this, Jo!’ Lizzie encouraged as she walked on stage with Josie, followed by an entourage of identically dressed witches. 

 

And boy did she have it. The performance was faultless. Josie hit every note and the witches hit every beat. Each movement and sound amalgamating into magic. Penelope’s eyes were glued to Josie with every step. The song ended with an effortless final note from Josie and the room erupted into a standing ovation. Josie beamed, smile reaching her eyes and holding the ability to light up a dozen rooms. 

 

She turned to Lizzie and then to Penelope, a silent look of gratitude and pure happiness. They returned the smile, emulating the same feeling. 

 

Pride burst in Penelope’s chest as she watched Josie soak up the applause. It’s what she deserved. 

 

Later, when the witches were announced the winners, Penelope caught a squealing Josie in her arms. Hope caught a squealing Lizzie in her's. 

 

Penelope pulled Josie in, spinning her around as the girl wrapped her legs around her middle. The other witches cheered around them. 

 

‘I told you I don’t make promises I cant keep’ she said smiling her cocky, all-knowing yet completely endearing smirk. Her inherently Penelope smirk. 

 

Josie’s smile grew impossibly wider. 

 

Euphoria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are massively appreciated. let me know what you think :)


End file.
